Une rencontre peut tout changer
by Sterek974
Summary: UA sans surnaturel. Après le décès de sa grand-mère, Stiles doit accomplir sa dernière volonté. Durant son voyage, il fera la rencontre de Derek, un homme ayant eut le cœur brisé. Ils vont progressivement tombé amoureux, mais Stiles est déjà engagé. Vont-ils pouvoir se réunir ? Et à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous les louloups xD.**

 **Me voilà de retour avec ma nouvelle fic, sur mon couple préféré : STEREK !**

 **C'est un UA sans surnaturel. C'est la première fois que j'en écrit un et j'attends de l'indulgence de votre part ^^**

 **Malheureusement Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de Jeff Davis. Je ne fais qu'utiliser les persos dans le cadre d'une fiction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Dans la contrée lointaine de MoonLake, vivait Stiles, un jeune homme de 22 ans, issu d'un milieu très aisé. Il était grand, assez fin, un visage angélique qui malgré les apparences dissimulait beaucoup d'espièglerie. Le jeune homme était également d'une grande beauté, avec son nez en trompette, son teint opalin qui était couvert de nombreux grains de beauté et ses yeux ambrés qui fascinaient quiconque les croiser. Il était quelqu'un ayant toujours la joie de vivre, son visage arborant constamment un grand sourire. Stiles passait son temps à faire des blagues à ses proches et il lui arrivait d'être maladroit, cassant même les objets qui avaient beaucoup d'importance pour la famille Stilinski. Il se rappelait toujours de la claque monumentale que lui avait donné sa mère, lorsqu'il avait cassé un vase en cristal.

Depuis sa naissance, il souffrait du TDAH et avait donc beaucoup de difficultés à canaliser son énergie. Il lui arrivait de trop penser et parfois il se réveillait en pleine nuit pour faire une activité comme jouer à des jeux vidéo, faire des mots-croisés, tout ce qui était possible pour s'épuiser mentalement. Fort heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses proches qui l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Il passait la plupart de son temps avec son meilleur ami et presque frère, Scott, mais également en compagnie de sa grand-mère Tessa qui s'était occupée de lui depuis qu'il était bébé. Ensemble, ils faisaient diverses choses comme regarder la télé, les promenades et pique-nique au bord du lac, même des concours pour savoir qui finirait sa boisson en premier. Tessa cautionnait presque toutes les bêtises que faisaient les deux garçons depuis toujours et y participait même des fois, pour le plus grand malheur de sa fille Claudia qui était la mère de l'hyperactif. Stiles était vraiment son chouchou et Tessa n'hésitait pas à le gâter mais aussi à le défendre lorsque ses parents le réprimandaient.

Malgré tout cela ainsi que son statut social, le jeune homme était quelqu'un de responsable, respectueux, et non quelqu'un de pourri gâté. Il appréhendait juste le moment où il devait quitter sa famille et se marier. Ce qui devait arriver très prochainement.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Stiles et son meilleur ami étaient partis au marché pour acheter des épis de maïs. Il prit le temps de choisir les plus tendres pour son concours de dévoreur de maïs grillé. C'était une activité qu'il avait l'habitude de faire tous les mois et sa grand-mère en ressortait gagnante la plupart du temps. Il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer malgré son âge avancé.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Scotty ? Celui-là sera pour Nanny, d'accord ?

\- Stiles, tu n'essaierais pas de la désavantager par rapport à nous ?

\- Jamais je n'oserai faire ça, répondit l'hyperactif innocemment. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de gagner. Ce n'est pas des dents qu'elle a, mais plutôt une déchiqueteuse.

\- Idiot, va !

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire avant de payer le vendeur et reprendre le chemin vers la demeure des Stilinski. Une fois arrivé, Stiles entra dans le salon et trouva sa mère en pleurs.

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Stiles, c'est ta grand-mère. Elle ne se sent pas bien et te réclame.

Tellement choqué, le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac de maïs par terre, avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Par politesse, Stiles cogna à la porte de la chambre de Tessa et entra, juste après avoir entendu un faible « entrez ». Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du lit de sa grand-mère tandis que celle-ci lui souriait.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nanny ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Stiles, je vais bien, réussit-elle à dire en toussotant.

\- Shhhh, repose-toi et ne fais pas trop d'effort.

\- Mon chéri, je dois te parler tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas, Nanny…

\- Je vais bientôt partir, je le sais, mon petit.

En comprenant les paroles de sa grand-mère, les yeux de l'hyperactif s'embuèrent de larmes, car il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

\- Ne pars pas Nanny, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. S'il te plaît…

\- Stiles, il est vraiment temps pour moi, répondit-elle en toussant. Mais j'ai une dernière volonté que seul toi peux accomplir.

\- Je refuse, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! S'exclama le jeune homme, les joues humides.

\- Je veux que tu répandes mes cendres à Jadewolf, c'est le village où je suis née.

\- Nanny…

\- Stiles, fais-le pour moi. Pour que je puisse quitter ce monde en paix.

Le jeune homme serra les mains de sa grand-mère, les larmes dévalant ses joues avant d'éclabousser son tee-shirt. Il se ressaisit puis frotta ses yeux de sa main libre.

\- D'accord, Nanny. J'accepte. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais.

\- Merci mon chéri. Je t'aime aussi et même si je m'en vais, je serai toujours avec toi.

En disant ces mots, la vieille femme, posa sa main sur le cœur de son petit-fils. Ce dernier se précipita dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille et l'abandonne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles sentit les mains de sa grand-mère retomber sur le côté. Elle avait rejoint les cieux, là où elle veillerait sur lui de là-haut. De sa main, il ferma les yeux de sa grand-mère, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. À contrecœur, il la laissa pour aller prévenir les autres. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, il avait du mal à marcher, la tristesse envahissant tout son être. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et lorsqu'il arriva au salon, sa mère n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, vu son état. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé pour ta grand-mère, dit Scott en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Merci Scott, répondit l'hyperactif en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère. Je pense qu'on devrait s'occuper des obsèques de Nanny.

\- Que t'as dit ta grand-mère avant de partir, mon fils ?

\- Elle m'a parlé de Jadewolf. Elle veut que je répande ses cendres là-bas.

\- Très bien, c'est ce que nous ferons. Nous effectuerons tous les rituels pour sa mort, puis j'irai à Jadewolf pour…

\- Non ! Elle me l'a demandé à moi, Maman. C'est la mission qu'elle m'a donné et il est de mon devoir de respecter sa dernière volonté.

\- Stiles, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas quitter MoonLake. Ton père ne voudra surtout pas que tu t'aventures aussi loin de la maison. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Maman, ma décision est déjà prise et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

\- Stiles, ton père…

\- J'arriverai à le convaincre. Maintenant, occupons-nous des funérailles de Nanny.

Claudia tout comme Scott acquiescèrent et ensemble, ils organisèrent les funérailles de Tessa, pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre le paradis.

Malgré leur haut statut, la cérémonie pour la défunte se fit en petit comité, avec seulement la présence des proches ainsi que des amis de la famille. Le shérif, en tant qu'ancien et homme politique, ne voulait absolument pas voir la presse débarquer dans un triste événement.

La cérémonie en hommage à Tessa fut pleine d'émotion et tout le monde fut touché par le discours poignant de son unique petit-fils. Au moment de s'en aller, ils saluèrent la famille Stilinski, leur souhaitant du courage, surtout à Stiles.

Lorsque fut le tour de Parrish, bras droit de Noah et proche de la famille, de les saluer, il fit une étreinte à l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles, bon courage à toi. Ta grand-mère était une femme formidable. Je suis sûr qu'elle veillera sur toi de là où elle est.

\- Merci Parrish, je suis content de ta présence ici.

L'homme le salua et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lydia, il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains, décidant qu'il était temps de parler de son voyage qu'il entreprenait, en allant parler à son père. Dès qu'il entra dans l'immeuble, il s'annonça auprès de l'assistante.

\- Euh… salut Andrea. Mon père est-il présent ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski. Oui, votre père est présent, mais il est en réunion. Je vous annonce quand même ?

\- Pas de formalité avec moi, je vous ai dit que vous pouvez m'appeler Stiles. D'accord, faites-le et je vais patienter avant de le voir.

\- Très bien. Souhaitez-vous une boisson le temps de patienter ?

\- Oui, merci Andrea.

La jeune femme lui sourit tandis que Stiles prit l'un des sièges confortables, adossé au mur. Elle lui servit un thé comme il l'aimait avant de reprendre son travail. Le jeune homme dut patienter encore une dizaine de minutes, avant que la réunion de son père ne soit terminée. Il le vit sortir par une porte avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe. Stiles se leva de son assise et suivit son père silencieusement. Ce dernier le fit entrer dans son bureau avant de fermer la porte. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon privatisé du shérif et celui-ci prit la parole en voyant la nervosité sur le visage de son fils.

\- Stiles, quel est l'objet de ta visite ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir me voir au bureau.

\- Euh… oui j'avoue Papa. Je dois te parler d'un truc important, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, répondit le jeune homme en se triturant les doigts.

\- Fils, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Alors, parle.

\- D'accord. Tu sais, Nanny juste avant de mourir, elle voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. Eh bien, euh…

\- Développe et dis-moi tout.

\- Elle m'a parlé de Jadewolf, sa ville d'origine. Nanny voudrait que je répande ses cendres là-bas…

\- Oh je vois. Ta mère m'en a touché quelques mots. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, répondit le Noah en faisant un signe de la main en voyant les yeux de Stiles. Claudia est sans doute venue tâter le terrain.

\- Euh, c'est possible. Du coup t'en penses quoi ? M'autorises-tu à m'y rendre seul là-bas pour effectuer la dernière volonté de Nanny ?

\- Stiles, je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser. C'est vraiment dangereux d'y aller.

\- S'il te plaît, Papa. Je veux vraiment le faire pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix.

L'homme politique se leva, faisant les cent pas et réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait répondre à son fils. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et sentait que c'était perdu d'avance, puis soupira désespérément.

\- Et si Scott t'accompagnait ?

\- Non ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Je veux y aller seul.

\- Stiles…

\- Papa, écoute et ne m'interrompt pas. Depuis l'enfance, j'ai toujours fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire. Bon, les bêtises c'est autre chose, dit-il en rigolant. J'ai réussi mes études et après avoir trouvé ce que je veux faire, je compte vraiment m'investir dans ma future voie. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi y aller et accomplir les derniers vœux de Nanny. Je te promets qu'à mon retour je tiendrai mes engagements.

\- Tu m'en fais la promesse ?

\- Oui, Papa. Je te le promets.

Noah attira son fils dans ses bras avant de l'étreindre. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent cet échange, il lui sourit avant de lui dire :

\- Tes parents ont fait du bon boulot en t'élevant.

\- Ouais, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Par contre mon père se fait vieux, il devrait penser à la retraite.

\- Hey ! Je suis encore jeune et la retraite attendra.

\- Vraiment Papa ?

\- OUI ! Allez, du vent ! Va préparer tes affaires pour ton voyage, avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- Oui chef !

Le jeune homme rigola avant de saluer son père et de prendre le chemin du retour jusqu'au manoir. Dès qu'il entra, Claudia s'approcha de lui pour lui demander des comptes.

\- Alors ? Tu es allé le voir ?

\- Oui Maman. Il a accepté. Je vais préparer mon sac et je partirai demain à la première heure.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'il ait accepté, Stiles. Je vais t'accompagner pour...

\- Non ! J'ai été clair sur ce sujet, je dois y aller seul et personne ne va m'accompagner.

\- C'est dangereux Stiles. N'oublie pas que tu pourrais être une cible pour les ennemis de ton père.

\- Je le sais et je m'en contrefiche. Ma décision a déjà été prise. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller dans ma chambre.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'hyperactif prit les escaliers afin de se rendre dans sa pièce. Dès qu'il y entra, il trouva Scott qui l'attendait patiemment, assis sur son lit.

\- Hey Scotty !

\- Salut, mon pote ! Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Alors ton père a dit quoi ?

\- Il a accepté. Je dois préparer mon sac. Tu m'aides ?

\- Avec joie !

Tandis que Scott récupéra un grand sac de voyage dans l'armoire, Stiles fit le tri parmi ses vêtements. Étant donné que son séjour allait durer enviro semaines, il prit des affaires en conséquence. L'hyperactif se dirigea vers son coffre-fort et prit une assez belle somme pour pouvoir tenir durant son séjour, puis la mit dans son portefeuille. Il laissa son frère de cœur dans sa chambre un instant, afin de se rendre au salon et récupérer l'urne de sa grand-mère. Dès qu'il vit l'objet poser au-dessus de la cheminée, il ne put empêcher les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se ressaisit en secouant la tête, se disant qu'il allait accomplir la dernière volonté de sa grand-mère. Il récupéra l'urne et le garda près de sa poitrine, comme l'objet le plus précieux du monde avant de rejoindre Scott dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme fit ses adieux à ses proches et lorsque vint le tour de sa mère, cette dernière avait du mal à le relâcher.

\- Maman, j'arrive plus à respirer, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Attends encore un peu, répondit Claudia en le serrant encore plus.

\- Maman ! Je te rappelle que Scott est juste à côté.

La personne en question dut tout faire pour retenir son éclat de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je m'en fiche. Et puis je suis sûr que Melissa aurait fait la même chose avec lui.

\- Maman !

\- Oui mon chéri, répondit-elle en le relâchant. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi et de nous appeler régulièrement, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je te le promets. Je serai rapidement de retour, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors que Stiles les saluait, prenant la direction de la sortie, il entendit sa mère l'interpeller. Il se retourna avec un sourire forcé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait encore une fois.

\- Maman, si c'est pour me dire de ne pas y all…

\- Non, je voulais te donner ça, répondit-elle en mettant une petite boîte à bijou dans sa main. Je ne savais pas quand te l'offrir, mais je pense que c'est maintenant ou jamais…

\- C'est… ?

\- Oui, Stiles. C'est le médaillon de ta grand-mère. Elle voulait que tu le gardes avec toi.

\- Maman, je… bafouilla le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il laissa les larmes inonder ses joues. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit leur étreinte et essuya ses yeux maladroitement. Avec beaucoup de respect, Stiles ouvrit la petite boîte et put y découvrir une chaîne ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de tête de loup. Il récupéra le bijou et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le placer sous son tee-shirt. Le jeune homme était fier de cet héritage et se mit à sourire avec joie, tout en pressant le médaillon contre son torse à travers son vêtement. Il déposa la boîte dans la main de sa mère puis la remercia avant de s'en aller.

Dès qu'il fut dehors et qu'il sentit le vent chaud lui réchauffer la peau, il se mit à sourire. Ça allait être son premier voyage hors de sa région et surtout en étant totalement seul. Il n'avait pas peur et s'était préparé depuis l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, même si son temps de préparation était relativement court.

Armé de son sac de voyage sur son dos, il décida de se rendre à pied jusqu'à la gare afin de prendre le train. Le trajet se fit sans encombre et il put arriver à destination facilement.

Sur place, il repéra son train sur le grand tableau à l'accueil et se dirigea automatiquement vers celui-ci. Les passagers étaient en train d'embarquer lorsqu'il arriva vers la porte d'embarquement. Le jeune homme soupira et récupéra donc son ticket dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il passa les contrôles rapidement et lorsqu'il fut enfin à bord, assis dans un compartiment, il se mit à souffler, soulagé. C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, levant les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler.

« Oui Scotty ? »

« Mon pote, tu es où ? »

« Je suis dans le train. Tu peux mettre le haut-parleur, je sais que tu n'es pas seul. Salut Maman ! »

Scott rigola avant d'obéir à son frère de cœur, mettant le téléphone en mode haut-parleur.

« Chéri, je te rappelle que je suis ta mère et que c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! » S'exclama Claudia.

« Je le sais, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas m'appeler à longueur de journée ! Je ne vais pas arrivé avant l'année prochaine sinon ! »

« Je… »

« Je vais bien, Maman. Je t'appellerai chaque soir, avant de m'endormir. D'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Prends soin de toi, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Le jeune homme raccrocha, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Le train démarra et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers la vitre, où le paysage se défilait devant lui. La forêt luxuriante, les arbres, le paysage vivant où il put même apercevoir un loup, l'émerveilla. Instinctivement, il serra son pendentif à travers son tee-shirt, un grand sourire étirant son visage.

En regardant la brochure qui lui indiquait la durée du trajet en train, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il en avait pour environ 2 heures. Il décida de fermer les yeux et faire un petit somme.

Peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination, Stiles se réveilla de lui-même, se levant et s'étirant paresseusement. Il consulta son téléphone et soupira de soulagement, en ne voyant aucun message. « Enfin ils ont compris que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul » Pensa-t-il. En quelques minutes, le train s'arrêta et tout le monde put descendre à la station d'arrêt.

Dès qu'il fut sur la terre ferme, le jeune homme décida qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner, car il avait terriblement faim. Il acheta donc un sandwich à un marchand ambulant ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Une fois rassasié, Stiles acheta son ticket de bus pour Jadewolf et se dirigea vers l'arrêt indiqué. Il embarqua sans encombre et se mit à penser à la ville d'origine de sa grand-mère, se demandant si son séjour allait bien se passer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un homme faisait des tractions dans une salle de musculation. Il profitait que tout le monde soit occupé pour pouvoir s'exercer seul. Il avait un corps impressionnant, bien bâti après beaucoup d'années de musculation. C'est également pour ça qu'il excellait dans son métier où il était le commandant, car cela demandait une excellente forme physique, de la force et de l'endurance, vu les diverses missions sur le terrain. Il faisait des ravages partout où il allait et les femmes n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des avances, même en faisant des poses suggestives, ce qui le rebutait. L'homme de 27 ans les repoussait gentiment, leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, alors qu'au fond il avait encore le cœur brisé à cause d'une femme.

Alors qu'il était en train de soulever des haltères, il entendit soudainement l'alarme et en quelques secondes, il vit son coéquipier débarqué devant lui.

\- Commandant Hale, on nous a signalé une urgence. Il s'agit d'un accident…

\- Isaac, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Derek, grogna-t-il. Dis-en moi plus.

\- Un bus a perdu le contrôle et est tombé dans un ravin. Il partait en direction de Jadewolf. Nous ne savons pas l'étendu des dégâts et nous espérons juste qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé grave. On peut s'en charger, mais souhaitez-vous quand même venir ?

\- J'arrive.

\- Et votre congé ?

\- Leurs vies et leurs sécurités sont plus importants. Dès qu'on les aura sauvés, je partirai en congé et j'irai à Beacon Hills.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Le commandant ainsi que son équipe chargèrent l'hélicoptère et décollèrent rapidement de la base, direction : la route menant à Jadewolf. Mais ce qu'ignorait Derek, c'était que la rencontre qu'il allait faire, allait entièrement changer sa vie.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Qu'en est-il de Stiles ? Est-il en danger ou pas ? On verra si l'auteur est sadique ou pas xD. Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones... commentez ! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les louloups, merci de l'accueil du 1er chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

[Quelques instants plus tôt]

Stiles était dans le bus qui menait vers Jadewolf. Les paysages qui défilaient devant lui ne cessèrent de l'émerveiller. Entre un champ de fleurs très colorés, une forêt empreinte de mystère et une rizière étendue sur des kilomètres, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Le jeune homme avait la tête posée contre la vitre du bus et il tenait son sac bien contre lui.

Peu de temps après, le bus continua son trajet sur une route un peu cahoteuse. C'était désagréable pour le jeune homme, il s'efforça donc de penser à autre chose et de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Vu qu'ils étaient maintenant en hauteur, l'air frais commençait à s'immiscer par la vitre du bus, c'est pourquoi Stiles décida de la fermer pour ne pas avoir froid.

Soudain, le trajet emprunté par le bus fut de plus en plus mauvaise. Ajouté à cela, la pluie avait pris la place du beau temps et la chaussée commençait à être glissante. Alors que le bus prenait un virage, le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et celui-ci dévala la pente. Tout le monde était affolé, se mettant à hurler de peur. Stiles, de son côté, avait peur et implorait sa grand-mère de le protéger où qu'elle soit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le bus termina sa course en bas d'un ravin et le jeune homme un peu sous le choc, était ravi d'être toujours en vie, remerciant les cieux.

* * *

L'escouade de secours de la région était à présent en route pour secourir les accidentés. Derek et son équipe, composé de Boyd, Erica et Isaac, espéraient juste qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés graves.

Étant donné que l'accident avait eu lieu dans un endroit peu accessible pour les ambulances, ils étaient obligés de les secourir à l'aide de l'hélicoptère et de les faire remonter à l'aide de cordes et de harnais, puis de les ramener vers la terre ferme où une équipe médicale les attendait dans un petit village, parée pour faire les premiers soins.

Erica descendit la première pour faire une reconnaissance des lieux et évaluer la gravité de la situation. Le véhicule, par chance, n'était pas retourné sur le toit et la jeune femme put s'approcher et entrer. Elle se mit à parler au chauffeur qui avait une blessure à la tête, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Comme dans chacune de leurs opérations, le protocole exigeait de faire évacuer les blessés graves, puis les enfants et les femmes. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de cas critiques, les enfants et les femmes seraient les premiers à être évacués.

Elle décida de prendre la parole, pour les rassurer.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Erica Reyes, je fais partie de l'équipe de secours de la région. Tout d'abord, par mesure de sécurité, nous allons tous sortir du bus, puis je ferai évacuer les enfants, les personnes âgées et les femmes, ensuite, viendront les hommes. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Certains d'entre eux aidèrent les personnes âgées à sortir du véhicule. Une fois cela effectué, Erica prit un enfant et lui enfila un harnais qu'elle attacha à elle-même. Ensuite, elle retourna près de la corde qui pendait dans le vide et était reliée à l'hélicoptère, stabilisé dans les airs. Elle s'y attacha solidement avec l'enfant avant de dire à son équipe dans l'oreillette de la faire remonter. Le petit garçon avait vraiment très peur, mais Erica put le rassurer en lui affirmant qu'il ne craignait rien. En quelques minutes, ils furent remontés et le garçon était soulagé, avant d'être pris en charge par Isaac, tandis qu'Erica redescendait.

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine d'aller-retour, où Isaac, Erica et Derek se passaient le relais, pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité et sur la terre ferme.

La dernière personne à être secourue était Stiles, et Derek était en charge de le ramener vers la terre ferme. Le jeune homme tenait bien fort son sac contre lui, la tête penché, priant pour que ce calvaire se termine au plus vite. De son côté, le brun était concentré dans sa tâche, attachant fermement les cordes qui le reliaient à celles du jeune homme. Derek rapprocha le rescapé de lui, le tenant par la taille avant de dire à Boyd de les remonter.

Pendant que la corde les tractait tous les deux, les cheveux en bataille de Stiles se mirent à virevolter et Derek ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le garçon attaché à lui. Le commandant fut subjugué par la beauté du jeune homme. Une peau laiteuse où s'était éparpillé des grains de beautés, de longs cils en mouvement pour éviter les grains de poussière, un nez en trompette et des lèvres qui semblaient si douces et aussi roses que des pivoines qui n'attendaient que d'être cueillies. Le cœur de Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire des embardées et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose pour une personne du même sexe.

Stiles, de son côté, en sentant l'intense regard de son sauveur sur lui, releva enfin les yeux et ce fut le choc. Jamais il n'avait vu d'yeux aussi beaux que cela. Ils étaient principalement verts, mais ils semblaient changer de couleur, oscillant entre l'ocre et le bleu. Le jeune homme se mit à détailler le brun lui aussi, oubliant momentanément ses engagements à MoonLake. Des sourcils bien fournis qu'il aimerait brosser avec ses doigts, un nez long et droit, une belle mâchoire carrée qui était recouverte par une fine barbe de trois jours encadrant des lèvres qui tentaient Stiles. Le corps contre le sien lui fit comprendre que l'homme avait une sacrée musculature, ce qui l'impressionna.

L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et un frisson se propager sur toute son échine. Il entrouvrit la bouche, ayant du mal à respirer et Derek laissa son regard errer sur ces lèvres qui réclamaient les siennes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imaginait.

Avec toutes ces émotions et sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles lâcha son sac qui lui échappa des mains, terminant sa chute près du bus accidenté.

\- Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

L'hyperactif était horriblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et se sentait coupable. Une minute d'inattention et voilà que son sac avait glissé de ses mains. Il commençait à s'agiter tandis que Derek perdait patience.

\- Arrêtez ! Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un sac !

\- Non, ce n'est pas qu'un sac. Il contient des choses vraiment très précieuses !

\- L'équipe qui se chargera du bus le récupérera pour vous, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de mon sac maintenant. Pouvons-nous redescendre et le récupérer, s'il vous plaît ?

Derek sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un prince ? Il devait être ce genre de gamin capricieux à qui on disait oui à tout, pensa-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta Stiles, les yeux brillants. Je vous en prie, c'est vraiment important pour moi…

Le commandant Hale se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes et lorsqu'il vit les larmes dévaler les joues du jeune homme, il craqua, se maudissant d'être aussi faible devant la tristesse du châtain. Il appela le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

« Boyd ! Fais-nous redescendre ! »

« Attends, Derek. Dis-nous que c'est une blague ! C'est ça ? »

« Boyd ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. »

Le pilote obéit à l'ordre de son supérieur et les fit redescendre. Dès qu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, Derek récupéra le sac du jeune homme et le lui fourra dans les bras, sans ménagement. Il appela Boyd pour les faire remonter, tandis que Stiles tenait fermement son sac, heureux de l'avoir récupéré.

* * *

Durant la soirée, alors que toutes les personnes étaient prises en charge et les blessés soignés, les motels étaient tous complets. Des kiosques étaient mis en place et des sacs de couchage ainsi que des couvertures étaient distribuées. C'était l'heure de dîner et des villageois avaient eu la gentillesse de faire des repas pour les offrir aux victimes, à l'équipe de secours et aux médecins.

Derek et son équipe venaient de récupérer leurs repas et avaient installé un feu de camp où ils avaient pris place tout autour. À peine avaient-ils commencé à manger qu'Erica décida de lancer les hostilités.

\- Dis-donc Derek, tu nous as fait un sacré numéro aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le principal intéressé.

\- Erica ! S'exclama Boyd.

\- Oh ça va. Crache le morceau, Derek. Même si les autres ne disent rien, eux aussi veulent savoir et comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua à manger, ignorant totalement la jeune femme.

\- Ne fais pas l'autruche, Derek ! Aujourd'hui tu as cédé à ce jeune homme, soit-dit en passant : très mignon. Tu as fait redescendre la corde, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil, et je te comprends.

Isaac se mit à rigoler tandis que Boyd secoua la tête, amusé par la situation. Dans leur groupe, Erica était la seule capable de tenir tête à Derek, n'ayant pas peur de lui dire les choses en face.

Au même moment, Stiles passa près d'eux avec son repas et il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il comprit qu'on était en train de parler de lui.

Le commandant de l'équipe de secours ne tint plus et décida de mettre les choses au clair et cela malgré la petite attirance qu'il avait ressenti.

\- C'est qu'un idiot ! Il m'a fait redescendre pour récupérer son fichu sac, qui contient je ne sais quoi de précieux. Il nous a fait perdre notre temps !

\- Wow du calme, Derek ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de prononcer autant de mots, plaisanta Isaac en rigolant.

\- Ce doit être un de ces gosses de riches, pourri gâté jusqu'aux os, auquel on ne dit jamais non. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de l'écouter, grogna Derek.

L'hyperactif sentit les nerfs se propager petit à petit dans tout son être et décida de leur dire la vérité pour ferme le clapet de ce commandant. Il se présenta devant eux afin de signaler sa présence. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, Stiles put y lire de l'étonnement dans leurs regards. Le jeune homme, avec colère, renversa son assiette par terre avant de saisir son sac et de le leur montrer.

\- Oui, je suis un gosse de riche qui n'a manqué de rien durant son enfance, mais vous vous êtes trompé sur un point : je ne suis pas pourri gâté jusqu'aux os, comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Mes parents m'ont bien éduqué et je leur en suis très reconnaissant. Maintenant, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je tenais tant à récupérer mon sac ? C'est pour quelque chose de précieux à mes yeux, beaucoup plus que de l'or, du diamant ou de l'argent.

Stiles ouvrit son sac avant de saisir l'urne métallique et de la brandir devant les quatre personnes assises. Ils étaient pétrifiés, car ils avaient eu tout faux, jugeant Stiles au premier regard, sans chercher une explication. Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait en voyant l'effarement et la culpabilité dans leurs expressions.

\- Je…, intervint Derek.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini, coupa Stiles. Ce sont les cendres de ma grand-mère, de ma Nanny. Avant de mourir, elle avait une dernière volonté que j'aille répandre ses cendres dans son village natal. C'est pourquoi j'étais dans ce bus et que j'ai eu la chance de faire votre connaissance. Maintenant il se fait tard alors je vous dis bonne soirée et allez-vous faire foutre !

Le jeune homme remit l'urne dans son sac avant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces ignorants. Les quatre personnes assises étaient pétrifiées, ne sachant pas quoi dire et Derek était vraiment choqué. Ce jeune homme n'était pas que beau de l'extérieur, mais également de l'intérieur et le commandant avait préféré le juger, ne prenant en compte que son comportement.

Face au silence qui y régnait, Isaac brisa la glace.

\- Euh… je pense qu'on a merdé.

\- Grave, ajouta Erica.

Derek regrettait amèrement. Il se leva, abandonnant son repas au sol.

\- Derek, où vas-tu ?

\- Réparer mon erreur. Je n'ai plus faim, alors vous pouvez prendre ma part, répondit le brun en se retournant.

Ses amis lui sourirent et levèrent les pouces en l'air, en signe d'encouragement, tandis qu'il les laissa pour aller à la recherche du jeune homme afin de lui présenter des excuses.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Derek pour retrouver la trace du garçon au teint pâle. Ce dernier était en train de marcher, se dirigeant certainement vers l'un des kiosques mis à disposition.

\- Hey, attends ! L'interpella Derek.

Stiles chercha la provenance de cette voix par curiosité et lorsque son regard croisa ceux de son sauveur, il roula des yeux avant de poursuivre sa route. Derek eut un rire nerveux mais n'abandonna pas. Il se mit à courir derrière lui et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

À peine avait-il posé sa main sur Stiles que ce dernier ressentit un frisson se répandre sur tout son corps. Cet homme allait le rendre dingue, c'était certain. Mais il était toujours fâché contre lui et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Il se retourna donc violemment avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Le commandant leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme le plus sèchement possible.

\- Je suis venu te parler, répondit Derek calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour continuer à me traiter de sale gosse pourri gâ… ?

\- Non, non ! Je suis venu m'excuser.

\- Vraiment ?

Stiles le défia du regard tandis que Derek perdait réellement patience. Il décida de jouer carte sur table, et tant pis s'il n'acceptait pas ses excuses, au moins il aura la conscience tranquille.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai merdé…

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je t'ai jugé sans prendre le temps de connaître ton histoire…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai vraiment été bête sur ce coup-là.

\- Je confirme. Ensuite ?

Derek sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et avait l'impression que le jeune homme se moquait de lui. Il eut la confirmation, lorsque ce dernier explosa de rire. Il allait l'injurier, mais préféra rebrousser chemin et lui tourner le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main chaude lui agripper l'avant-bras. Il souffla et ferma les yeux face à ce contact. Il lui faisait ressentir une douce chaleur qui s'insinua dans son ventre.

\- Hey, attends !

Tout en se retournant, Derek haussa un sourcil et fut surpris par la sincérité dans le regard du jeune homme qui lâcha son bras. Mais il lui posa tout de même la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour te moquer de mes excuses ?

\- Non, j'accepte tes excuses. Je t'ai pardonné au moment même où tu as couru derrière moi pour me rattraper. On va dire que je voulais juste te faire mariner un peu et voir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller. J'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où tu t'es traité de « bête ». Et arrête de me regarder de la sorte, car je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu as beau être bien foutu, musclé, et j'en passe, même avec mon corps tout maigre, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Stiles continua de babiller et le commandant n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le jeune homme en face de lui venait-il de dire qu'il le trouvait beau ? Derek devait en avoir le cœur net et c'est pourquoi il l'interrompit. Aussi parce que ces paroles incessantes commençaient à lui casser les oreilles.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

\- Euh non, j'ai le TDAH. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, répondit Stiles.

\- Okay, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit juste avant ?

\- Mec, j'ai dit tellement de choses. Sois plus clair.

\- Que j'étais bien foutu. C'est bien ça ?

Le jeune homme se mit à déglutir et s'il avait eu la possibilité de se cacher dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait certainement fait, tellement il avait honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de balancer ça au concerné ? Il se mit à rougir sous le regard intense du brun qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Euh… ouais… euh, je l'ai vraiment dit. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Merci, répondit Derek, tandis que ses oreilles avaient viré au rose vif. T'es plutôt pas mal aussi dans ton genre.

\- Mon genre ? Comment ça ?

Derek décida de le taquiner à son tour, même si cela commençait réellement à ressembler à un flirt qu'à deux adultes qui tenaient une discussion normale.

\- Ton genre, avec ton corps tout maigre, comme tu l'as si bien dit, répondit Derek avant d'éclater de rire.

Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux, puis entra dans son jeu avant de le repousser.

\- Ha ha ha, t'es même pas drôle. Vraiment. Oh, mais je ne connais même pas ton nom…

\- Derek. Derek Hale, répondit-il avant de tendre sa main.

\- Stiles Stilinski. C'est un surnom, précisa-t-il. Mon prénom est trop difficile à prononcer.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains où le doux caramel rencontra le lac d'émeraude. Durant ce contact qui semblait s'éterniser, les deux hommes ressentirent des milliers de papillons qui explosèrent comme des feux d'artifices dans leurs ventres. Malheureusement pour ces deux-là, aucun n'était au courant de ce que ressentait l'autre à ce moment précis. Stiles fut le premier à se ressaisir, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Derek et que ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour la retirer.

L'hyperactif se mit à rougir avant d'enlever sa main tandis que le brun se mit à déglutir bruyamment. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par la situation, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Ils baissèrent la tête et lorsqu'ils la relevèrent, Stiles lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Cette attention du jeune homme en face de lui fit accélérer le cœur du secouriste, surtout à cause de la manière dont les lèvres de Stiles se tordaient dans un sourire rayonnant. En retour, il lui sourit alors qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de le faire, ce qui colora les joues de l'hyperactif.

Le jeune homme décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé, avant qu'il ne devienne gênant.

\- Euh… je ferai mieux d'y aller. Bonne nuit, Derek.

Il lui fit un geste de la main avant de se rebrousser chemin, mais il fut interpellé par Derek qui l'appela.

\- Hey Stiles, attends !

\- Oui ?

\- Je reviens. Attends-moi là. D'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi, Derek ?

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir seul dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas…

\- Hey, je sais me défendre ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et cela me permet de me racheter.

L'hyperactif était vraiment touché par les paroles de Derek, qui s'inquiétait pour lui et en même temps voulait à tout prix se racheter auprès de lui. Il décida de le taquiner un peu, même si cette situation le décontenançait, car il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu Derek. Or, il venait à peine de le rencontrer et c'était incroyable ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

\- Qui aurait pensé que sous cette montagne de muscles, se cachait un homme avec un cœur tendre ?

\- Ne me fais pas changer d'avis, grogna Derek en lui adressant un regard noir.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Va et dépêche-toi !

L'homme plus âgé ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla, tandis que Stiles se mit à réfléchir dans son coin. Rapidement, Derek retourna auprès de ses amis qui étaient très surpris de le voir dans cet état. Il avait l'air serein et Erica, qui avait le sens de l'observation, remarqua même une petite lueur dans les yeux du brun pendant que ce dernier récupéra ses affaires, dont son sac de couchage.

\- Derek, que fais-tu ? Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

Le commandant se contenta de hocher la tête, mais Erica n'était pas satisfaite. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur la raison.

\- Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Je vais rejoindre Stiles. Je reste avec lui ce soir, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui.

\- Pas à moi, Derek. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil, pas vrai ?

En l'entendant parler, Derek crut qu'il allait s'étouffer pendant que des rougeurs prenaient place sur ses joues. Comment avait-elle fait pour le découvrir aussi rapidement ? Facile, la jeune femme avait un sixième sens infaillible.

\- Tu délires complètement, Erica. Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne pas boire de bière !

\- Oh allez, avoue-le. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaît. Après c'est compréhensible, car si je n'étais pas avec Boyd, j'en aurais fait mon quatre heures.

Surpris par ses paroles, le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de grogner, jaloux qu'Erica puisse le vouloir elle aussi. Heureusement pour lui, la jolie blonde était follement amoureuse de Boyd, elle ne le quitterait pour aucun autre.

\- Je vous laisse, à demain.

Il les salua avant de retourner près de Stiles, les bras chargés. Lorsque ce dernier le vit, il lui fit un sourire éblouissant auquel Derek répondit timidement. Le commandant lui fit signe de le suivre et l'hyperactif accepta, ayant totalement confiance en lui. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Derek ne s'arrête devant un vendeur ambulant.

\- Deux hot-dogs s'il vous plaît. Tu prends quelle sauce ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Euh… ketchup et moutarde. Prends-en un de plus s'il te plaît.

Derek le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant comment un jeune homme aussi mince pouvait aussi bien manger. En voyant de l'interrogation dans le regard de son nouvel ami, c'est ainsi que l'hyperactif le qualifiait dans son esprit, Stiles ricana.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fin que je n'ai pas un appétit d'ogre et puis… toutes ces émotions, ça creuse l'appétit !

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! S'indigna Derek.

\- Non, mais ton regard l'a fait !

Le commandant haussa les sourcils et Stiles en fit de même avant d'éclater de rire. Cela fit rouler les yeux du brun qui rigola lui aussi, le rire de l'hyperactif étant contagieux.

Ils prirent leurs commandes et lorsque vint le moment de payer, Derek insista pour le faire et le jeune homme acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir, juste pour voir ce joli sourire, une fois de plus. Il se ressaisit, lorsque Derek lui confia le sac contenant les hot-dogs.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement des kiosques et Stiles en trouva un non occupé. Il s'y installa avec Derek et, ensemble, ils apprécièrent leurs sandwiches tout en faisant plus ample connaissance. Plus ils parlèrent, plus ils avaient l'impression de se connaître. C'était quelque chose à la fois nouveau et étranger pour les deux hommes. C'était comme s'ils avaient rencontré la pièce manquante de leur vie. Malheureusement, aucun ne fit part de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, préférant se souhaiter la bonne nuit et s'endormir, chacun dans leurs sacs de couchage.

De là où elle était, Tessa observait son petit-fils avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse qu'il ait enfin rencontré une personne faite pour lui. Elle espérait que Stiles fasse le bon choix, peu importe les conséquences à venir.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Nous avons enfin la rencontre entre nos protagonistes et c'est le véritable coup de foudre :3. Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR Guest_**

 _ **paty27 :** Merci de te review et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas trop sadique xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous, merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Aux aurores, Derek fut le premier à se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux lentement. Cela le fit sourire lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme près de lui. Ce dernier s'était endormi avec un bras hors du sac de couchage, tendu vers lui. Le commandant se mit à le détailler, de longs cils qui reposaient sur des joues pâles, un adorable nez qui de temps en temps se mettait à renifler. Cela donna à Derek l'envie de rire, mais il se retint, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il continua à le contempler, son regard s'aventurant sur ces magnifiques lèvres telles des pétales de rose dont il souhaitait connaître le goût et la texture. Il était certain qu'elles seraient si douces pressées contre les siennes.

Soudain, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, ce qui surprit le brun. Lui qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre en pleine contemplation. Le jeune homme sursauta en remarquant deux orbes émeraudes en train de le scruter et il se couvrit de sa couverture, comme perdu, ne sachant pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. Derek le comprit de suite et il prit la parole pour le rassurer.

\- Stiles, c'est moi, Derek. On s'est rencontré hier soir et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, tu t'en souviens ?

L'hyperactif le regarda suspicieusement, ses yeux aussi bruns que du caramel, l'analysant, et il se mit à assimiler les paroles qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ah oui, Derek ! Désolé, désolé. C'est juste que j'ai eu comme un trou de mémoire, pourtant je n'ai pas bu d'alcool. Je ne me rappelai plus de rien, je me croyais encore à MoonLake...

\- Ça arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, même si je ne suis pas trop habitué à dormir dehors. Et toi ?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever et de s'étirer. En faisant cela, son tee-shirt remonta un peu, ce qui donna un aperçu de ses abdominaux à Stiles, lui donnant un peu chaud. Ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte et, par chance pour lui, Derek n'avait rien remarqué. À son tour, il se leva et s'étira avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose d'important avant de se coucher. Il écarquilla les yeux, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, craignant le pire venant de la part de ses proches restés à MoonLake.

\- Merde, merde, merde. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ? Ils vont me tuer !

\- Stiles ?

\- Euh… je devais appeler ma famille hier soir pour les rassurer, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Connaissant ma mère, je sens qu'elle a déjà appeler la police pour lancer un avis de recherche.

Derek hocha la tête en signe de compassion tandis que l'hyperactif rigola à la pensée avant de saisir son téléphone dans son sac. Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir en remarquant que la batterie était vide. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis montra son téléphone éteint à son nouvel ami. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule et ce seul contact suffit à envoyer des frissons dans tout leur être. Le commandant préféra retirer sa main, pour éviter le risque de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié, puis lui déclara :

\- Écoute, y'a une cabine téléphonique pas trop loin d'ici, juste à côté de la fontaine à eau. Tu pourras appeler ta mère là-bas. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller prendre une douche et après ton appel, on prendra le petit-déjeuner…

\- Oui, oui et oui. Très bonne idée. Merci Derek. J'y vais de ce pas. À tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se diriger vers la cabine téléphonique. Pendant ce temps, Derek se mit à l'observer avant de secouer la tête et de se ressaisir. Il récupéra son sac et prit le chemin vers les sanitaires.

Stiles glissa une pièce puis composa le numéro de chez lui. Il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Scott.

« Allô ? »

« Scotty mon pote, c'est moi, Stiles ! Salut ! »

« Hey Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? On se faisait un sang d'encre, ta mère est dans tous ses états »

« Merde, j'ai complètement oublié de vous appeler. Tu peux me la passer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. À plus, mon pote »

Il n'entendit plus rien de l'autre côté du fil, sans doute car Scott était parti à la recherche de Claudia. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour souffler et répéter dans sa tête ce qu'il devait dire à sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'emporte. Comment lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il avait oublié d'appeler la veille ? « Salut Maman, désolé mais hier soir j'étais avec un mec super canon et j'ai complètement oublié votre existence ». Il rigola à cette pensée, puis il secoua la tête.

« Stiles ! Mon fils, ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! »

« Maman, du calme ! Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me suis inquiétée. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

L'hyperactif réfléchit et décida de garder l'accident de bus sous silence. Il leur raconterait à son retour, sinon sa famille risquerait de s'inquiéter davantage.

« Oui Maman, je vais bien, et de votre côté ? Hier soir je n'avais plus de batterie et j'étais fatigué par le voyage. Là, je viens de me réveiller… »

« Nous allons bien. Ton père était plutôt sûr de lui, ayant entièrement confiance en toi. Mais pourquoi tu nous appelles avec un autre numéro ? »

« Je le remercie. Tu exagères, Maman… Eh bien… je viens à peine de mettre mon téléphone sur charge. C'est pour ça »

« Okay, j'arrête de t'embêter. Mais promets-moi de nous donner de tes nouvelles au moins une fois par jour, d'accord ? »

« C'est promis, je vais raccrocher. À plus tard et passe mon salut aux autres. Je t'aime. »

« À bientôt mon chéri, je t'aime aussi »

Stiles raccrocha, puis souffla. « Ça s'est plutôt bien passé » pensa-t-il. Il se mit à sourire avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au kiosque où Derek devait certainement l'attendre. Dès qu'il arriva sur place, il le trouva ainsi qu'un sac de viennoiseries et des timbales de café. Cela lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur les viennoiseries, Derek cacha le sac derrière lui et ricana.

\- La douche avant.

\- Pfffff… D'accord, Monsieur.

Le brun ricana devant l'exaspération de l'hyperactif, puis celui-ci récupéra son sac et se dirigea à son tour vers les sanitaires. La douche lui fit un grand bien, certes ce n'était pas le luxe auquel il était habitué chez lui, mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. En même temps, cela lui permit de calmer ses ardeurs du matin. Ardeurs qui avaient été provoquées par un certain bel homme du nom de Derek Hale. Le jeune homme se dépêcha et ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir à Derek.

\- On peut prendre le petit-déj, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il y avait toutes sortes de viennoiseries comme des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des pains aux raisins, des chaussons aux pommes… Il y en avait donc pour tous les goûts. Stiles était heureux de ce petit-déjeuner et s'empressa de les dévorer tout en n'oubliant pas de partager avec son nouvel ami. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin en le voyant se jeter sur la nourriture. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon avec ce chocolat qu'il avait sur la joue. Il l'appela et lorsque l'hyperactif l'interrogea du regard, Derek prit une serviette et lui enleva la tache sur sa peau. Cela fit rougir le châtain qui crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le commandant était étonné de son geste, car il n'était pas habitué à se comporter de la sorte, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré la veille.

Rapidement, Derek retira sa main, puis lui montra qu'il avait tout simplement du chocolat sur la joue. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire de remerciement, puis continua de manger, espérant que son ami n'avait pas remarqué les rougeurs de ses joues.

Après qu'ils eurent finit de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Stiles discuta avec le secouriste sur ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Je suis en congé. Je vais faire la route et rentrer chez moi à Beacon Hills. Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas exactement ?

\- Oh... répondit l'hyperactif d'une petite voix. Je dois me rendre à Jadewolf pour répandre les cendres de ma grand-mère, puis je retournerai chez moi à MoonLake.

\- Jadewolf est sur mon chemin. On peut faire la route ensemble, si tu…

\- OUI ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Euh désolé, si je t'ai coupé la parole. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ravi de faire un bout de chemin avec Derek. Il était vraiment confus sur ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent, car jamais cela ne lui était arrivé dans le passé. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que dans l'esprit du brun, il se passait la même chose. Lui qui avait fermé la porte de son cœur depuis quelques années, il était en train de se comporter comme un adolescent. Derek se ressaisit puis, avant que ce silence ne devienne inconfortable, il ajouta :

\- Par contre, je dois récupérer encore quelques affaires dans l'hélicoptère. Je reviens.

\- Je t'accompagne, répondit Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Euh… si… Je veux rencontrer tes amis et leur parler. J'ai été un peu brusque avec eux hier soir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise opinion de moi.

\- Stiles…

\- J'insiste.

Derek abdiqua et, ensemble, ils prirent toutes leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où étaient ses amis. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent près d'eux et une jeune femme blonde leur offrit un sourire narquois, ce qui fit rouler les yeux du brun. Il connaissait ce regard et cela n'annonçait rien de bon, car Erica pouvait se montrer très joueuse.

\- Oh, mais c'est le mec d'hier soir ! Ça va mon mignon ?

\- Euh… ouais et toi ? Demanda Stiles en rougissant.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait clairement pas à un tel accueil venant de la part des amis de Derek. L'un d'eux, qui avait des cheveux bouclés, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Isaac, enchanté. Je vais te faire les présentations, vu que Derek semble avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Alors, lui, c'est Boyd et elle, sa petite amie, Erica.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Stiles.

Le couple leur fit un signe auquel le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre. Il se mit à les détailler rapidement. Isaac était tout aussi grand que Boyd, avec des cheveux blonds. L'homme au teint sombre, Boyd, était plutôt bien bâti au même titre que Derek tandis que sa petite amie avait des formes voluptueuses et un regard plein de malice. Stiles se mit à déglutir avant de se rapprocher d'eux, se sentant soudainement intimidé par leur prestance. Juste en les regardant, il se doutait bien que c'était des gens qui étaient très sûrs d'eux, contrairement à lui.

\- Ouais, donc si je voulais vous rencontrer c'était aussi pour m'excuser. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu odieux en vous disant d'aller vous faire foutre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Stiles, c'était tout à fait normal. Et puis nous l'avons bien mérité, assura la blonde. Franchement tu as été gentil car, personnellement, j'aurais fait bien pire à ta place. C'est vraiment très sympa de ta part de venir t'excuser et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Der…

\- Erica ! Vous avez fini de prendre votre petit-déjeuner ?

La jeune femme rigola en voyant les oreilles de Derek qui commençait à devenir rouges. Elle adorait l'embarrasser et le mettre dans des situations compromettantes.

\- Oui merci de t'inquiéter, Derek. Sinon, Stiles, tu as bien dû t'ennuyer hier soir… Derek est quelqu'un de très peu bavard. Limite, ennuyeux à mourir !

Le commandant lui lança un regard noir tandis que l'hyperactif se mit à rigoler en remarquant à quel point Erica aimait taquiner Derek.

\- Détrompe-toi, nous avons discuté tout au long de la nuit. On s'est même endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Intéressant, murmura la jeune femme.

Boyd et Isaac ricanèrent en voyant l'embarras sur le visage de leur capitaine. Ils avaient compris de suite qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Stiles. Ce dernier semblait totalement perdu face à la situation qui se déroulait devant lui. Il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment mais se promit de conserver cette pensée en tête. Tandis que l'hyperactif discuta avec ses nouveaux amis, Derek récupéra toutes ses affaires dans l'hélicoptère. Le jeune homme allait le rendre dingue, c'était certain. Cependant, le capitaine se fit la promesse de se venger d'Erica, dès son retour au camp.

Avec son sac sur les épaules, Derek salua ses amis puis, avec Stiles, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village. Ils apprirent, par un homme, qu'un bus de remplacement était en route et qu'il allait récupérer tous les voyageurs qui faisaient route vers Jadewolf. Vu qu'il leur restait beaucoup de temps avant que le bus n'arrive, Stiles entraîna son ami dans un restaurant. Il tendit un billet au gérant afin qu'il puisse charger son téléphone, et ce dernier acquiesça avec un grand sourire en voyant la valeur du billet en question. Une fois fait, lui et Derek s'installèrent à une table et discutèrent.

\- Tes amis sont plutôt sympas, et j'aime bien Erica. J'ai l'impression qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais tu l'as interrompue. Tu as une idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

\- Elle peut se montrer impertinente. Juste : oublie.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose, Derek ?

Derek secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne voulait en aucun cas dire à Stiles ce que voulait insinuer Erica.

\- Tu sais, lorsque j'arriverai à JadeWolf tu pourras me laisser et continuer ta route jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller pour trouver un prêtre et effectuer le rituel pour ma grand-mère. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Je vais rester avec toi et t'aider. Ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment.

\- Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi, Derek ! J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi.

\- J'insiste, tu ferais mieux d'accepter.

\- Merci je te revaudrai ça un de ces quatre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent mutuellement avant d'entamer leur déjeuner. Puis, après avoir payé, Stiles récupéra son téléphone et ils quittèrent le bar avant d'attendre le bus. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et ils montèrent à bord. Le jeune homme trouva deux places libres et s'installa du côté de la vitre, attendant sagement que Derek paye son ticket. Il prit place à côté de l'hyperactif, calant son sac entre ses genoux. Il poussa un profond soupir, ce qui força Stiles à l'interroger du regard.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Oh, peut-être que tu voulais la place près de la vitre ? J'aurais dû te demander avant.

Cela fit éclater de rire Derek et ce son fut le plus beau que Stiles n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Cela le fit rire également, puis il se ressaisit, tapotant la main de Derek.

\- Je considère que ça ne te dérange pas alors. Tant mieux, car je voulais admirer le paysage, ajouta Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Après que le bus se soit enfin rempli, le chauffeur démarra, direction Jadewolf. Selon le panneau d'affichage, il restait environ deux heures de route pour arriver à destination. Le paysage sous ses yeux l'impressionna mais il commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes. Luttant contre la fatigue qui prenait possession de son corps, Stiles vacilla et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Derek. Sous le choc, il se ressaisit, rougissant de honte.

\- Merde, désolé Derek. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas si tu t'endors contre moi.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis tapota son épaule pour que le jeune homme puisse y poser sa tête. Ce dernier s'exécuta et il sentit un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque sa joue fut en contact avec le bras de Derek. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir, puis en quelques minutes, il s'endormit, une main s'accrochant fermement au henley du brun.

De son côté, Derek était surpris par lui-même, car cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un et il fuyait les contacts physiques comme la peste. Sa propre famille n'était pas épargnée, exceptée sa petite sœur, Cora, qui voulait toujours son attention. Cependant, depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme qui dormait actuellement contre lui, les choses avaient changé. C'était vraiment étrange en y pensant, car il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Mais toute cette joie de vivre, cet éclat qui émanait de Stiles, apportèrent un nouveau souffle dans la vie de Derek et remettaient en question toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Stiles était profondément endormi, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Derek glissa son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il se pencha, admirant les cils qui faisaient de l'ombre sur cette peau laiteuse. Puis de son autre main, il caressa les cheveux de l'hyperactif les trouvant très doux au toucher et se sourit bêtement à lui-même en se rendant compte de son geste. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'une vieille dame qui lui sourit tendrement, alors que la pointe de ses oreilles était en train de virer au rouge. Il lui renvoya un sourire timide puis, à son tour, Derek s'endormit lui aussi, sa tête reposant sur celle de l'hyperactif.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les deux hommes qui ont une attirance plus qu'évidente l'un envers l'autre, Erica qui se montre très taquin, mais surtout la fin où Stiles et Derek s'endorment :3... Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

 _P.S : Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, je vous le promet et sera chargé en émotion haha_

* * *

 ** _RAR Guests_**

 _ **paty27 :** Oui enfin, j'espère que cela a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ;) et merci de ta review, à bientôt_

 _ **Helac :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les ptits loups, me voilà de retour pour la suite. Merci pour vos reviews et tout, même si j'ai l'impression que cette fic n'a pas beaucoup de succès...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Cette fic le mérite vraiment ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Alors que le bus venait de s'arrêter à la gare de Jadewolf, le commandant fut le premier à se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle il était. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Derek décolla sa tête tout doucement de celle de Stiles, avant de lui presser le bras pour le réveiller. A son tour, l'hyperactif se réveilla et en se redressant, il adressa un sourire à Derek puis lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir.

Ils étaient les derniers à sortir du bus et lorsqu'ils touchèrent la terre ferme, l'hyperactif prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais avant de s'étirer et de faire craquer ses articulations. En sentant le regard de Derek sur lui, le jeune homme ricana puis décida de le taquiner un peu.

\- Ton épaule est plutôt confortable comme oreiller, tu devrais changer de métier. Je suis sûr que tu pourras faire fortune.

\- N'abuse pas trop non plus, Stiles, répondit le secouriste avec sérieux.

\- Hey, détends-toi, mec ! Je plaisantais.

\- Moi aussi.

Ensemble ils rigolèrent puis en accrochant bien leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville.

Jadewolf était une ville moderne mais qui conservait tout de même un côté rustique. Juste à côté des grands bâtiments, on pouvait trouver des petites maisons à l'ancienne, ce qui faisait le charme de cette ville. Jadewolf était également une ville réputée pour ses croyances, légendes qu'on racontait à tous ceux qui y mettaient un pied. La grand-mère de Stiles étant originaire d'ici, avait pu raconter certaines de ces légendes à son petit-fils, l'émerveillant durant toute son enfance.

L'histoire qui avait le plus marqué l'hyperactif est celle d'un chevalier arrogant et impitoyable qui avait subi le maléfice d'une sorcière, qui l'avait transformé en loup gigantesque. Il s'était donc réfugié en forêt, attendant qu'on puisse trouver un contre sort et qu'on puisse le sauver. Et heureusement pour lui, un jeune homme courageux avait eu suffisamment d'audace pour l'approcher, voyant bien au-delà de l'apparence de la bête. Il a pu l'apprivoiser et avait pris soin d'elle, lui donnant de l'affection, de l'amour. Puis un matin, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la créature s'était élevée dans les airs, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Le jeune homme fut surpris mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de la même bête et s'empressa donc de le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme qui avait retrouvait sa forme humaine décida de l'embrasser et lorsqu'il ne fut pas repoussé, il comprit que son amour était réciproque. C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté leur belle idylle et ils vécurent ensemble durant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. Cette légende était vraiment la préférée de Stiles, car lui aussi espérait rencontrer quelqu'un, mais malheureusement le destin avait décidé autrement pour lui…

Au centre, ils aperçurent une fontaine à eau, auquel Stiles s'y approcha rapidement et récupérant de l'eau de ses deux mains pour mouiller son visage. Cela lui faisait un grand bien, surtout après avoir bien dormi dans le bus. Dès que le commandant fut à ses côtés, il en fit de même et était lui-même surpris par son geste, car en temps normal, il n'était pas du genre spontané contrairement à Stiles. Une fois de plus, il préféra chasser ce genre de pensée, préférant se concentrer sur le présent.

\- Ecoute, on ferait mieux de trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir et après on ira se renseigner pour ta grand-mère. D'accord ?

\- Bonne idée, allons-y.

Les deux hommes firent plusieurs hôtels et motels, mais tous étaient déjà complets. Il ne restait qu'un dernier motel à voir et décidèrent d'y entrer, sans beaucoup de conviction. Si celui-ci annoncé complet, ils auraient été obligé de dormir à la belle étoile. La réceptionniste les accueilli chaleureusement, en leur donnant une poignée de main. C'était bon signe, pensa l'hyperactif.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il ne me reste qu'une seule chambre. C'est une chambre de couple, avec un lit king size et un décor des plus romantiques.

\- Nous… Commença Derek.

\- On la prend ! S'exclama Stiles en lui attrapant la main.

Le brun déglutit, en sentant ses oreilles devenir tous rouges. Il allait partager une chambre, un endroit aussi intime avec le jeune homme ; Derek avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Le commandant se tourna donc vers Stiles, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier secoua rapidement la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire qui signifiait « je gère, ait confiance ». Avec conviction, il se tourna vers la réceptionniste et lui dit.

\- Nous serons ravis de prendre cette chambre.

\- Très bien, messieurs. Vous allez la prendre pour combien de nuit ?

\- Eh bien… va pour trois jours.

La réceptionniste acquiesça et avec Stiles, il termina les dernières formalités, avant de lui remettre la clé de leur chambre. Pour continuer ce mensonge, Stiles posa une main chaude sur la hanche du brun et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient se diriger vers leur chambre. A ce contact, Derek sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des millions de papillons explosèrent dans son ventre. Il ignorait si c'était la même chose pour le plus jeune et préféra ne pas y penser.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, la réceptionniste avec courage les interpella. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'affoler, croyant que leur supercherie avait foiré. Ensemble ils se retournèrent vers la femme, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait.

\- Euh… c'est vraiment inapproprié pour moi de dire ça, mais euh… je vous trouve vraiment trop mignon ensemble. J'espère que votre couple durera longtemps. Bon séjour ici.

\- Oh… eh bien… je vous remercie beaucoup. Je le souhaite également, répondit Stiles avec un doux sourire.

Derek le regarda bouche-bée, émerveillé par les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur les joues de l'hyperactif. A un moment donné, il souhaita que ces paroles et cette situation soit réelles, qu'il soit vraiment en couple avec le jeune homme. C'est complètement dingue, car il venait à peine de le rencontrer, mais Derek avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour Stiles. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la pression de la main de Stiles sur sa hanche.

\- On y va ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, située au premier étage. Dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, Derek déposa son sac sur le lit avant de s'affaler sur un des fauteuils, tandis que l'hyperactif scruta la chambre. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse, peint dans des teints chauds. Le lit au centre de la pièce était à baldaquin, auquel y étaient attaché des rideaux transparents de couleurs blancs. Il y avait également une porte qui donnait sur un balcon, avec une vue sur la ville.

Stiles était plutôt satisfait de la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, puis décida d'en faire la remarque à son ami.

\- Finalement, je trouve que la femme de la réception avait absolument raison cette chambre a vraiment un côté romantique. J'aime beaucoup. Vraiment.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. Mais Stiles, à propos de ce que tu as dit à la réceptionniste… tu m'expliques ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air innocent.

\- Tu as menti en disant que nous étions en couple.

\- Je le sais, Derek. Mais je pense que si nous lui avons dit la vérité, nous n'aurions pas eu la chambre.

\- Stiles…

\- Oh allez, Derek. Ça te répugne tant que ça d'être en couple avec moi ? Même pour faire semblant ?

Le jeune homme avait décidé de jouer la comédie et se leva du lit pour lui tourner le dos. Mais en y repensant à ce qu'il venait de demander au brun, cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur. L'idée même qu'il soit repoussant pour quelqu'un comme Derek, était suffisant pour lui donner la nausée. Il ne devait pas ressentir un tel sentiment, mais pourtant il le faisait, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer…

De son côté, Derek sentit que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Il se leva donc à son tour, avant de se placer aux côtés du jeune homme. Voyant que ce dernier ne détournait pas le regard, il lui attrapa le poignet. Avec ses intenses lacs de chocolat, Stiles le regarda enfin.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Bien au contraire. Je dirais même que n'importe qui rêverait de t'avoir pour petit ami. Celui qui aura cette opportunité, sera très chanceux.

Stiles était vraiment bouche bée en entendant quelque chose comme ça. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait dite de toute son existence et à ce moment précis, il était en train de rougir comme une tomate, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à l'homme tout près de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche, mais finalement aucun mot ne put en sortir.

Alors que Derek allait retourner à sa place, cette fois-ci l'hyperactif lui attrapa le poignet puis en prenant une inspiration, il lui dit.

\- Euh… merci. C'était juste pour te taquiner, mais merci quand même. Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi.

\- Parce que je suis bien foutu ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- N'abuse pas trop non plus, beau gosse.

\- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et Derek le rejoignit, fasciné par la manière dont se tordait la bouche de l'hyperactif et la façon dont ses magnifiques yeux se plissaient. Cela était suffisant pour faire accélérer les battements de son cœur. Lorsque le châtain sentit l'intense regard du commandant sur lui, il se mit à déglutir.

\- Euh… maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, allons-nous renseigner pour pouvoir effectuer le rituel pour ta grand-mère.

\- Oui, bonne idée. Tu peux descendre et m'attendre, car là je dois aller au ptit coin.

Derek hocha la tête puis quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le hall, tandis que l'hyperactif se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En à peine quelques minutes, il rejoignit Derek et ils décidèrent de demander de l'aide à la réceptionniste.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Désolé de la question, mais je dois répandre les cendres de ma grand-mère. Je voudrais donc savoir s'il y a un prêtre ici qui pourrait m'aider, car je voudrais effectuer ce rituel bien comme il le faut.

\- Oh je vois. La personne qui pourra vous aider est le grand prêtre de la ville. Il est un peu extravagant, mais il est très gentil. Je vais vous indiquer son adresse sur un papier.

Une fois cela fait, elle le donna aux deux hommes et ils sortirent du motel. Le prêtre en question habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pieds. En même temps, cela leur permettrait de découvrir l'architecture de Jadewolf.

En une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination, suivant parfaitement les indications de la réceptionniste. Stiles était vraiment essoufflé mais il put compter sur le soutien de son ami, qui lui offrit une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Une fois remit sur pied, il se présenta à la porte de l'étrange maison qui avait des murs arrondis. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de chose, mais il décida de ne rien dire.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, l'hyperactif se décida enfin à cogner à la porte. En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une tunique aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui ressemblait surtout à un pyjama. Il était plutôt grand, ayant un teint halé avec des traits asiatiques. Il était maquillé, portant du crayon noir et de l'eye-liner sur les yeux, ce qui assombrissait son regard. L'homme avait les cheveux relevé et à présent, il les fixait d'un regard scrutateur. En une fraction de seconde, Stiles eut l'impression que les yeux de l'homme avait viré au doré, mais c'était impossible. Cela devait être sans doute, le fruit de son imagination.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Derek, mais celui-ci semblait perdu, tout comme lui. Voyant que l'homme en face d'eux les regardait toujours, Stiles décida de briser la glace.

\- Euh… salut, je suis Stiles et je suis à la recherche d'un prêtre pour effectuer un rituel pour ma grand-mère décédée.

\- Enchanté, Magnus. Vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Entrez.

Le prêtre fit un geste gracieux de la main, semblable à un moulinet, avant de s'incliner et de les faire entrer à l'intérieur. Magnus referma la porte, tandis qu'ils entrèrent au centre de la pièce qui était plutôt sombre. Ils avancèrent prudemment, par peur de tomber mais aussi de renverser quelque chose au sol.

\- Oh je m'en excuse, je vais arranger ça tout de suite.

Il claqua des doigts et comme par magie, des bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur chaude. Stiles ainsi que Derek étaient impressionnés par ce petit tour de passe-passe.

\- Comment est-ce… ?

\- J'ai mes secrets, répondit le prêtre avec un clin d'œil. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Il leur indiqua un bureau qui était sur un coin de la pièce, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué au début, par manque de lumière. Ils hochèrent la tête puis s'installèrent sur des chaises et Magnus s'installa en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Comment va ta mère, Derek ?

\- Vous… vous connaissez ma mère ? Demanda le commandant avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je connais tous les membres de ta famille. Talia est une femme charmante. Je me rappelle de toi aussi, quand tu étais encore petit et aussi tout maigre.

\- Derek était maigre ? Gloussa Stiles.

\- Oui il l'était. Evidemment, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Bon, revenons à la requête de ton petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas… mon petit ami.

\- Oh. Je le pensais, répondit Magnus en les regardant suspicieusement. C'est qu'une histoire de temps, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien d'important. Tu souhaites effectuer un rituel pour ta grand-mère, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… oui. Sa dernière volonté était que je répands ses cendres dans sa ville natale, à Jadewolf. Je suis donc venu vous voir pour savoir s'il y avait un rituel ou un truc du genre à effectuer avant de le faire.

\- Je vois et effectivement, nous pouvons faire un rituel, pour qu'elle puisse trouver son chemin plus facilement et rejoindre le paradis.

\- C'est génial. Que devons-nous faire ?

En disant cela, son regard s'était dirigé rapidement sur Derek avant de revenir sur le prêtre. Derek sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite, comme si le jeune homme voulait qu'il participe à ce rituel. Pendant ce temps, Magnus eut un sourire en coin, en voyant les deux hommes en face de lui.

\- Eh bien, j'ai tous les ingrédients ici avec moi. Le rituel se fera demain matin avant l'aube, si cela te convient.

\- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Ils se levèrent et l'hôte de maison les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, avant de s'incliner et de les saluer.

En prenant le chemin du retour, l'hyperactif discuta avec Derek, et ensemble, ils trouvèrent que le prêtre était quelqu'un de très mystérieux, mais qu'il avait l'air bien sympathique. En continuant leur trajet jusqu'à leur motel, le ventre de Stiles se mit à gronder et il se mit à rougir, mort de honte, tandis que le commandant rigola.

\- Ecoute, on va aller manger dans un resto dans le coin, après on rentrera, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, mais lequel ? Y'en a tellement ici.

\- J'en connais un qui fait de délicieux plats de nouilles, à moins que tu n'aies pas envie de manger chinois ce soir.

\- Ça me va, alors allons-y !

Le jeune homme se laissa guider par Derek et en quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un vieux restaurant mais qui avait l'air tout aussi chaleureux. Les gens qui mangeaient dehors devant l'enseigne semblaient passer un bon moment et Stiles commençait à saliver en sentant les délicieuses odeurs qui venaient titiller ses narines. Derek lui fit signe et ensemble ils franchirent la porte. Arrivés au comptoir, ils demandèrent une table pour deux et la serveuse les guidèrent jusqu'à leur place. Ayant une entière confiance en Derek, Stiles lui laissa choisir pour lui et le brun en fut ravi. Ce dernier commanda un plat de nouilles traditionnelles, accompagnés de viandes braisées pour chacun. De l'agneau pour Derek et du poulet pour Stiles.

En attendant qu'on leur apporte leur repas, les deux hommes discutèrent de leur vie, faisant plus ample connaissance.

\- Alors tu as donc deux sœurs ? Ce n'était pas trop compliqué pour toi ?

\- Beaucoup, surtout que je me retrouve au milieu, plaisanta Derek. Mais maintenant les choses vont mieux, vu que Laura s'est mariée il y a deux ans et il ne reste que ma jeune sœur à la maison.

\- Oh je vois, tu dois horriblement leur manquer, non ? Quand tu es à la base avec les autres…

\- Terriblement et c'est réciproque, car Cora est encore très jeune. Mais bon, elle comprend que c'est mon métier et que je n'ai pas le choix.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis la serveuse vint leur apporter leur plat qui mit l'eau à la bouche de Stiles.

\- Waow, Derek, ça m'a l'air appétissant. J'ai bien fait de te laisser choisir.

\- Tu veux que je demande un bavoir à la serveuse ?

\- Va te faire voir, répondit Stiles en rigolant. Allez, bon appétit.

Derek éclata de rire puis lui souhaita la même chose avec un hochement de tête. Dès les premières bouchées, le châtain était transporté, savourant le goût de la viande bien juteuse. Il poussa un petit gémissement un peu obscène et Derek se mit à rougir, gêné par la situation et par les regards dans leurs directions.

\- Stiles… ?

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Les gens sont en train de regarder dans notre direction.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et effectivement, les gens du restaurant lui jeter de drôle de regards. Il se mit à rougir, puis avec courage, il décida de leur parler à haute voix.

\- Oh excusez-moi, c'est juste que je trouve ce plat vraiment délicieux. Alors, désolé.

Les personnes sourirent ou rigolèrent avant de retourner à leurs occupations. De son côté, Derek était une fois de plus émerveillé par l'hyperactif. Il le trouvait vraiment audacieux pour faire une telle déclaration, au lieu de se sentir honteux sous les regards persistants des autres. Il continua donc de fixer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le remarque.

\- Euh… j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, c'est juste que t'es un sacré phénomène.

\- Haha, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Maintenant mange, avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Ils mangèrent, appréciant chaque bouchée puis Stiles vola un morceau de viande dans l'assiette du commandant, avant de l'engloutir rapidement.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Derek, plutôt amusé.

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le faire chez moi, même si ma mère m'engueule souvent.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais moi aussi je peux en faire de même.

Et à son tour, Derek picora dans l'assiette du châtain. Ils rigolèrent puis continuèrent de manger, tout en discutant.

A la fin du repas, ils payèrent l'addition avant de rejoindre leur hôtel. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres, avant d'enfiler leurs pyjamas. Mais une question subsistait encore… Où et comment allaient-ils dormir ?

En déglutissant, Derek récupéra un des oreillers avant de se diriger vers le canapé. En voyant son geste, Stiles réagit rapidement.

\- Hey, mais où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Non, enfin, euh… on pourrait partager le lit, vu qu'il est assez grand pour nous deux.

Le secouriste se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Le jeune homme venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à dormir à ses côtés ? Il se ressaisit et devait vraiment avoir le cœur net.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui et puis ça me dérange pas de le faire avec toi, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai partagé mon lit avec Scott, répondit-il en rigolant.

Soudain et ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui-même, Derek ressentit une rage profonde en lui. Il ressentit comme de la jalousie juste à l'idée que Stiles ait pu partager son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est étrange, pensa-t-il, car leur rencontre était vraiment récente et pourtant il semblait si attaché à lui, priant silencieusement pour que le jeune homme n'ait personne dans sa vie.

\- Qui est Scott ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

\- Scott, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère de cœur, je le connais depuis l'enfance. Je te l'ai raconté plusieurs fois. Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas en fait, répondit le châtain avec des yeux accusateurs.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec lui, Derek se sentit soulagé, comme si un énorme poids sur sa poitrine venait de disparaître. Il se mit à sourire bêtement, heureux de savoir que Scott n'était qu'un ami et que oui, il avait fait un oubli. Pour se rattraper et pour le taquiner, Derek lui lança :

\- Tu parles tellement, c'est pour ça !

\- Enfoiré ! Va te faire foutre ! S'écria le jeune en lui balançant un oreiller en pleine tête.

Surpris, Derek lui fit son regard de tueur avant de se jeter sur lui et de le renverser sur le lit. Pour rigoler, il prit un le même oreiller et fit semblant de chercher à l'étouffer. Ils étaient vraiment proches à ce moment précis, quasiment peau contre peau. Ils rigolèrent tout en essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, ils échangèrent un grand sourire, pendant que des orbes verts se perdaient dans un lac de chocolat.

Derek décida de se lever, craignant que l'hyperactif ne remarque son début d'érection. Car être au-dessus de ce corps si désirable, lui avait donné une trique pas possible. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Stiles qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ?

De son côté, le jeune homme ne demandait pas tant mieux que Derek se retire d'au-dessus de lui, car il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son bas de pyjama. Il trouvait le secouriste tellement attrayant et se disait que la personne qui pourra dormir dans les bras musclés de Derek sera extrêmement chanceuse, tellement elle s'y sentira bien et en sécurité.

Après s'être décalé et choisi un côté du lit, Derek se tourna vers l'hyperactif et lui fit un maigre sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Stiles lui rendit son sourire, puis lui souhaita la même chose en fermant les yeux. Malheureusement pour eux et surtout ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment, les deux hommes laissèrent un grand espace entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient tellement proches quelques minutes avant. Mais bon, durant son sommeil, une personne se met à bouger, espérons que ça soit le cas pour cette longue nuit. C'est ce qu'espérait sincèrement Tessa, en observant son petit-fils depuis l'au-delà.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Entre les deux hommes qui vont partager une même chambre, le prêtre qui s'appelle Magnus haha et leur soirée qui se termine sur une fin douce-amère... Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **paty27 :** Content que ça te plaise. Haha, ça va arriver bientôt_

 _ **Dingo :** Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les louloups, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît, car je n'en suis pas trop convaincu. En tout cas, je compte me consacrer à celle-ci vu que l'autre touche à sa fin. J'espère avoir d'ici peu de nouveau lecteur, car cette histoire vaut vraiment la peine et n'hésitez pas à partager en masse.**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Durant la nuit, les deux hommes avaient bougé pendant leur sommeil. Tout d'abord, Stiles avait collé son torse contre le dos de Derek, jouant ainsi le rôle de la grande cuillère. En sentant le corps musclé contre lui, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, malgré le fait qu'il était toujours endormi. Le secouriste de son côté, appréciait la chaleur et le corps fin pressé contre son dos. Un peu plus tard, les choses s'inversèrent, Derek jouait à présent le rôle de la grande cuillère et il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin vers 6h, Stiles se réveilla le premier et il était surpris de sa position. En effet, il avait la tête qui reposait sur les pectoraux du brun. Cela le fit rougir de honte aussi car il avait une trique pas possible, pas seulement à cause du matin, mais aussi car le corps chaud et musclé de Derek lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Avec délicatesse, il leva la tête vers l'homme et le trouva vraiment très beau. Le secouriste avait le visage paisible, un fin sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux un peu en bataille, le rendait encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Stiles. Avec beaucoup d'audace et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, il approcha sa main de sa tête, avant de la plonger dans les cheveux sombres. Il les trouva doux, faisant glisser les mèches entre ses doigts. Il était sur le point de descendre sa main sur le visage de Derek, lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, le scrutant mystérieusement. Le jeune homme recula subitement, choqué et se mettant à rougir.

\- Euh… tu… tu… avais un truc sur les cheveux…

Derek cligna des yeux en signe de compréhension, avant que son regard ne descende plus bas, là où Stiles était toujours à demi affalé sur lui. Il eut un sourire en coin avant d'hausser un sourcil vers le châtain.

\- Oh… et euh… désolé de m'être endormi sur toi…

Il recula subitement avant de lui tourner le dos. L'hyperactif avait terriblement honte et en même temps, il voulait absolument cacher son érection matinale. En sentant que la situation était en train de lui échapper, Derek prit son courage à deux mains et lui attrapa l'avant-bras afin qu'il se retourne. Ce contact fit éclater des papillons dans le ventre de Derek, car la peau opaline et chaude du jeune homme le rendait tout chose. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Stiles ressentait la même chose, imaginant même les mains de Derek partout sur son corps. Il voulait tellement que le secouriste caresse chaque parcelle de son corps. Stiles se disait qu'il était complètement dingue d'avoir de telles pensées, surtout qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer.

Le jeune homme soupira puis se retourna enfin, plongeant son regard caramel dans les yeux verts indescriptibles de Derek. Ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de le rassurer.

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, Stiles. Loin de là.

\- Oh… fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de l'hyperactif.

En poussant cette onomatopée, Stiles s'empourpra et avait du mal à garder son calme. Malgré la situation et par nervosité, il rigola avant de se rattraper.

\- Haha, tant mieux car tu es un oreiller très confortable, je t'assure. Je pense que tu pourrais même faire fortune grâce à ça.

\- N'abuse pas trop, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Il attendit que le visage de Stiles se décompose avant de finalement éclater de rire. Ce son sonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de l'hyperactif et celui-ci le trouva encore plus beau, en le voyant rire aux éclats.

Son regard se tourna vers le réveil, puis il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui il devait effectuer le rituel pour sa grand-mère. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail si important ? Il s'en voulait terriblement…

\- Oh… euh… on ferait mieux de nous préparer et prendre le petit-déjeuner. Magnus est sûrement en train de nous attendre.

\- Tu as raison, Stiles. Allons-y.

\- D'accord, j'y vais en premier si tu le veux bien, fit Stiles en faisant un signe vers la salle de bain.

Le brun acquiesça tandis que Stiles se dirigea dans la pièce avant de s'y enfermer. Il décida de prendre une douche bien froide afin de calmer ses ardeurs du matin. Il n'en revenait pas comment Derek lui faisait de l'effet. Pendant qu'il se faisait un shampooing, il n'arrêtait pas de se torturer l'esprit, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de craquer pour le capitaine, par rapport à Beacon Hills.

En enfilant ses vêtements, il repensa à sa grand-mère, lui demandant de l'aide de là où elle était.

« Nanny si tu m'entends, je te prie de m'excuser car au lieu de me concentrer à fond sur le but de mon voyage, j'ai fait la rencontre de Derek et sa présence me trouble. Si tu étais encore là, tu l'aurais adoré je pense. Dans d'autres circonstances, je lui aurai certainement demandé d'être mon petit ami, tellement il me plaît. Malheureusement, je sais que c'est impossible… »

Pendant que l'hyperactif continuait de ruminer dans la salle de bain, Derek pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, au fait que Stiles s'était quasiment endormi sur lui. Cela lui fit sourire car avoir le jeune homme dans ses bras ne lui avait pas du tout dérangé, bien au contraire. Il était surpris de lui-même, car il repoussait les contacts humains comme la peste, hormis sa petite sœur Cora et les gens qu'ils sauvaient dans son métier. Stiles était vraiment une exception et c'est cela qui lui surprenait encore plus. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction il allait et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il secoua la tête, se disant que Stiles était une bonne personne et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas comme elle le lui avait fait.

C'est un Stiles qui s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette sur la tête, qui sortit de la salle de bain. Il esquissa un petit sourire en direction de Derek et ce dernier le lui rendit avant d'aller prendre une douche à son tour.

Pour gagner du temps, l'hyperactif décida d'aller chercher à manger, se rappelant qu'il y avait une boulangerie à deux pas de l'hôtel. Il acheta un sac remplis de plusieurs viennoiseries ainsi que de deux grandes timbales de café. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il eut le souffle coupé, en voyant Derek qui enfilait son tee-shirt, ayant une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux très bien dessiné. Il déglutit lorsqu'il croisa le regard du secouriste.

\- Euh… je rapporte le petit-déjeuner. On mange ?

Derek acquiesça avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers la table tout en faisant un signe à Stiles, pour qu'il le rejoigne. Ce dernier resta figé une seconde de plus, avant de se reprendre et de finalement le rejoindre à table. Rapidement ils dévorèrent le petit-déjeuner et prirent la route vers la demeure du prêtre, l'urne étant bien en sécurité dans le sac du jeune homme. En chemin, Stiles trouva une boutique de fleurs et décida d'acheter un bouquet de roses blanches, se disant que cela serait bien pour le rituel de sa grand-mère.

En une quinzaine de minutes, les deux hommes arrivèrent à la demeure du prêtre et alors qu'ils allaient cogner sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Magnus. Celui-ci leur sourit, tout en portant un panier en osier, qui semblait bien lourd.

\- Ah vous êtes là, je l'avais pressentit en décidant d'aller ouvrir cette porte. On peut y aller ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris, mais acquiescèrent tout de même. Accompagnés du prêtre, ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, quittant la ville pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, Magnus s'arrêta près d'une clairière à proximité d'une rivière. L'endroit était beau et avait quelque chose comme mystique, c'est ce que pensa Stiles tout comme Derek.

\- Voilà, ce lieu est parfait. Nous allons pouvoir exécuter le rituel pour feu ta grand-mère. Mais il faut faire vite, sinon nous allons rater l'heure propice.

\- D'accord, que doit-on faire ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

Stiles, je te charge de récupérer un peu d'eau de cette rivière. Utilise le pot en terre qu'il y a dans mon panier. Et Derek, soit gentil et récupère du bois, s'il te plaît.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête, avant d'effectuer la tâche que leur avait confiée Magnus. Ce dernier en profita pour récupérer des pierres et former un cercle, dans le but de faire un feu, une fois que Derek aurait ramené le bois. En attendant, le prêtre récupéra diverses feuilles qu'il avait besoin pour effectuer le rituel.

Une fois fait, il revint et dévida tout le contenu de son panier au sol. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, comme des graines diverses, des fleurs séchées, des flacons avec des drôles de substances, etc…

Le prêtre attendait patiemment que Stiles et Derek reviennent vers lui, pour enfin commencer le rituel. Le jeune homme ainsi que le secouriste lui apportèrent ce qu'il avait demandé. Magnus prit le paquet de bois et les plaça au centre du cercle de pierre. Puis en claquant des doigts, les brindilles s'embrasèrent comme par magie, sous les yeux écarquillés de Derek et de Stiles.

\- Comment… ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, répondit le prêtre avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant, prenez place autour du feu. Nous allons commencer le rituel.

Il prononça d'abord des paroles dans une langue étrangère aux deux jeunes hommes qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tout en versant un flacon de graines rouges dans le feu. Une épaisse fumée commença à s'élever dans les cieux, sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit suffocante pour les personnes présentes. Magnus prit une poignée de terre et le jeta également dans le feu. Après cela, il récupéra l'eau qu'avait récupérer Stiles et tout en les jetant aux quatre points cardinaux autour d'eux, il prononça :

\- J'en appelle au dieu du vent, de l'eau, de la terre et du feu. Puissiez nous aider à accomplir ce rituel pour Tessa Stilinski, qu'elle rejoigne les cieux et qu'elle repose en paix au paradis.

En entendant le nom de sa grand-mère, Stiles eut une petite larme, ce qui n'échappa pas au secouriste. Ce dernier lui pressa l'épaule, avant de la caresser, pour le réconforter. Ce geste empourpra les joues de l'hyperactif et il esquissa un sourire envers Derek.

Le rituel se poursuivit durant une vingtaine de minutes et à présent ils restaient une dernière chose à faire pour que la grand-mère de Stiles puisse rejoindre le paradis. C'est pourquoi, Magnus se leva et fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre, tandis que le capitaine resta assis près du feu.

Le prêtre emmena l'hyperactif près de la rivière, car c'était là qu'allait être répandu les cendres de Tessa Stilinski.

\- Ecoute, le rituel se terminera lorsque tu jetteras les cendres de ta grand-mère dans la rivière. Cependant, si tu souhaites dire quelques mots pour lui dire adieu, tu le peux, bien sûr. Je vais donc te laisser, Stiles.

Magnus le laissa au bord de la rivière, pendant que Stiles regardait l'urne dans ses mains. Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes, se disant que pour réaliser cette dernière étape, il avait besoin de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Il décida de suivre son instinct, cette petite voix au fond de lui et se retourna avant d'appeler Derek. Ce dernier était tellement surpris, qu'il prit beaucoup de temps à réaliser que Stiles venait de l'appeler. Il fronça donc les sourcils et Stiles au loin lui dit :

\- Oui, Derek. Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?!

Le secouriste acquiesça avant de se lever et en quelques enjambés, il arriva au niveau de l'hyperactif.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh… je… je voulais te demander… euh…

\- Stiles ?

\- Bon, je vais me lancer. Je… je ne peux accomplir ce rituel seul, car ce serait injuste de ma part. C'est pourquoi je te le demande, Derek… Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'aider à répandre les cendres de ma Nanny ?

\- Stiles… je… tu ne dois pas me demander ça. C'est ta grand-mère et je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec elle. Je ne veux pas la froisser.

\- Je le sais, Derek. Mais je pense que si je suis ici aujourd'hui à Jadewolf pour accomplir les dernières volontés de Nanny, c'est grâce à toi…

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Juste, accepte, s'il te plaît. Pour elle et euh… aussi pour moi…

Derek était perdu mais en croisant le regard intense caramel de Stiles qui le fixaient avec appréhension, il décida d'accepter en hochant la tête. Stiles lui fit son plus beau sourire, heureux que son ami ait accepté sa requête, car une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité sa grand-mère.

Avant de répandre les cendres, Stiles repensa à l'idée de Magnus et décida de rendre un dernier hommage à sa grand-mère, afin de lui dire adieu. Il croisa le regard de Derek et ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Il décida de se lancer en prenant une inspiration.

\- Nanny, c'est pour te dire que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que jamais je ne t'oublierais. Où que tu sois, sache que je penserais toujours à toi et j'espère que de là-haut, tu continueras de veiller sur moi, comme tu l'as fait de ton vivant. Je t'aime, Nanny.

Une petite larme s'écoula de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Le jeune homme sourit puis hocha la tête en faisant signe à l'homme à ses côtés.

A sa grande surprise, alors que Stiles tendit les bras vers la rivière pour y déverser l'urne, Derek au lieu de se placer à côté de lui pour l'aider, se mit derrière lui et enveloppa ses mains des siennes. Cela fit rougir le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout que Derek soit aussi proche de lui. Vu leur position, il pouvait sentir le puissant corps de l'homme derrière lui et était impressionné de leur différence de carrure.

L'hyperactif se donna une claque mentalement, car ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose et il tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté. Lorsqu'il vit que Derek venait d'hocher la tête, le jeune homme inclina l'urne vers l'avant, déversant petit à petit le contenu de l'urne dans la rivière.

Au loin, Magnus regarda la scène et eut un sourire en coin, car grâce à ses aptitudes, il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout en parlant à lui-même, il dit :

\- Ma chère, c'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'espère qu'ils s'en rendront compte très bientôt.

Le prêtre vit quelques feuilles virevolter autour de lui, ce qui le fit sourire car il avait eu une réponse plus que convaincante. Ces mêmes feuilles s'envolèrent dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes avant d'effleurer la joue de Stiles. Ce dernier ressentit alors un frisson, comme si il avait ressenti une caresse sur sa joue et il savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui faisait ses adieux. Il murmura un dernier « Je t'aime Nanny » en direction du ciel et en baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que l'urne était vide.

Il abaissa ses bras et lorsque Derek se rendit compte aussi que le rituel était fini, il recula avant de se placer aux côtés de l'hyperactif. A ce moment, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire alors ils se sourirent, tout en échangeant d'intenses regards, où l'ambre rencontra l'émeraude.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils rompirent leurs contacts visuels avant de retourner auprès de Magnus. Le prêtre leur sourit et se leva dès qu'ils arrivèrent à ses côtés.

\- Magnus, merci beaucoup. Ma grand-mère ne pouvait mériter un meilleur hommage que celui-ci. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. J'ai été ravi de t'avoir aidé à accomplir sa dernière volonté. D'ailleurs, je suis content de voir que ton petit ami, euh… désolé je me suis trompé. Je voulais dire, que ton ami t'ait aidé aussi.

Derek déglutit tout comme le jeune homme, gêné par l'erreur faite pas Magnus. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin en les voyants, puis il fit un geste de la main, avant de poursuivre.

\- Bon, avant que nous emballions tout pour rentrer, je dois te dire quelque chose, Stiles.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Eh bien, tu as effectué le rituel pour ta grand-mère et je suis sûr que d'où elle est, elle veille et veillera toujours sur toi. Maintenant que tout est fini, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, en profitant de la vie, car elle est courte. Beaucoup de possibilité s'ouvre devant toi et tu devras faire les bons choix, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Derek.

\- Je… ma Nanny…

\- Je sais, ce que tu vas dire, le coupa Magnus. Je ne te dis pas de ne pas respecter sa mémoire, bien au contraire. Je te dis juste de t'amuser et de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Dernière chose, surtout écoute toujours ton cœur, car c'est ce qui compte le plus.

\- Euh… d'accord. Merci…

Stiles était perplexe par rapport à ce que venait de dire le prêtre, de même que Derek car ce dernier avait senti à plusieurs reprises, le regard de Magnus sur lui. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un drôle de regard, puis se sourirent en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à être confus. Le prêtre tapa des mains, les ramenant à la réalité, avant de leur dire qu'il était temps de tout remballer et de retourner en ville. En quelques minutes, tous les trois remballèrent tout avant de tout nettoyer, afin de laisser le site comme il était avant leur venue.

En arrivant devant la maison de Magnus, ce dernier se tourna vers Stiles et lui fit un grand sourire, puis récupéra son panier des mains du capitaine.

\- Magnus, encore merci pour tout. Je… prenez cette argent s'il vous plaît, dit-il en lui offrant quelques billets.

\- Merci, mon garçon. Mais je ne peux accepter.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'insiste. Prenez-le, comme ça vous pourrez acheter d'autres ingrédients, pour d'autres cérémonies. On ne sait jamais.

\- Très bien, j'accepte seulement parce que tu as insisté. Tu as un grand cœur, Stiles. La personne qui partagera ta vie sera extrêmement chanceuse, j'en suis sûr.

Tout en disant cela, le prêtre jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek, avant de regarder le jeune homme à nouveau. Ce dernier murmura un « merci », puis avec le secouriste, ils firent leurs adieux au prêtre, puis rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à leur motel.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles, surtout par rapport au rituel effectué le matin-même.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, commença Stiles. Mais même si Magnus est quelqu'un de bien sympathique, je l'ai trouvé très étrange ce matin.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire dans mon avenir et sérieusement, ses paroles m'ont un peu foutu la frousse.

\- Tu exagères, répondit le brun en se tournant vers lui

\- Mais pas du tout, tu as vu comment il m'a parlé ? C'était comme si j'allais affronter des terribles choses dans ma vie et que je devais faire les bons choix, si je veux finir au paradis

\- Hey, calme-toi ! Il ne va rien t'arriver, d'accord ?

\- Tu en es sûr, Derek ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit fondre le cœur de l'hyperactif. Il le trouvait tellement beau, lorsque le secouriste souriait avec toutes ses dents, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou.

\- Bon d'accord, je te crois. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Je te propose qu'on aille se reposer un instant dans notre chambre, puis on pourra jouer les touristes si tu veux.

\- Notre chambre, murmura Stiles pour lui-même, tout en s'imaginant pleins de choses.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Euh… non, non. Bonne idée, je te suis.

Les deux hommes marchèrent encore quelques minutes et dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le motel, ils saluèrent la réceptionniste puis gagnèrent rapidement leur chambre. Stiles poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Derek rigola en le voyant faire.

\- Mais quoi ? C'est fatiguant d'être assis sur l'herbe comme ça. Ça a bien niqué mon pauvre dos.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, affirma Derek en ayant un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, ouais je te crois. Donne-moi encore quelques minutes, après on pourra faire les touristes.

\- Comme tu veux.

Avant de sortir à nouveaux, les deux hommes décidèrent de se changer, à cause de leurs vêtements un peu poussiéreux et une fois prêts, ils descendirent et Stiles piqua un programme qu'il trouva à l'accueil.  
Pendant qu'il marchait, Stiles feuilleta le programme, proposant à Derek mille et une choses. Ce dernier ne faisait qu'approuver, lui disant qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas le temps de tout faire.

\- Bon, il est temps de prendre une décision. Que dirais-tu d'aller visiter cet ancien temple qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville ?

\- Il a quoi de spécial ?

\- Eh bien, apparemment, euh… il exauce les vœux.

\- Tu y crois, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne serai pas ici.

\- Pourquoi pas, alors allons-y.

L'ancien temple de Jadewolf était très ancien et certains endroits étaient quasiment en ruine. Heureusement pour un grand maladroit comme Stiles, il y avait des panneaux d'interdiction, sinon il aurait foncé droit la tête la première. Une vieille dame qui passait par là en les voyants scruter le temple avec attention, s'approchèrent d'eux avec un sourire.

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi oui, répondit Stiles avec enthousiaste.

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir ici. Car d'après une très vieille légende, ce temple exauce les vœux si on y croit fortement et puis beaucoup de personnes trouvent leur âme sœur en venant ici, leur dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Euh… merci de l'information. Mais est-ce qu'il y a un moyen spécial pour faire un vœu ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Il faut attacher un cordon sur l'un des murs que vous trouverez, tout en faisant votre vœu.

\- Mince, Derek. On n'en a pas sur nous…

\- Attendez, je crois que j'en ai toujours quelques-uns sur moi.

La vieille dame fouilla son sac longuement, avant d'en sortir deux cordons et de les montrer aux deux hommes.

\- Tenez et allez faire votre vœu, les garçons.

\- Non, non, on ne peut les accepter, madame.

\- Prenez les, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous les acceptez. D'ailleurs vous m'avez l'air d'être de bonnes personnes, c'est pourquoi j'insiste.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil.

Les deux hommes prirent chacun un cordon et saluèrent la vieille dame puis se dirigèrent vers le temple. Malheureusement pour eux, chaque mur du temple n'était recouvert que de cordons de toutes les teintes et certains avaient même perdu de leurs couleurs d'origines, vu l'ancienneté du lieu.

Chacun de leur côté, décidèrent de chercher un endroit où il pourrait accrocher la précieuse corde et c'est pourquoi ils se séparèrent. Ce temple était un vrai labyrinthe et il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour trouver l'endroit parfait.

Ils trouvèrent l'endroit en même temps et sans le savoir, quasiment à la même place, car ils étaient séparés par un seul et même mur. Tout en faisant un vœu, Stiles commença par attacher son cordon et avait du mal à accrocher le sien, car il aurait fallu une autre personne qui l'aide à faire passer l'autre bout du cordon vers lui, afin de faire un nœud. Par chance, Derek l'avait vu et sans le savoir, il l'aida en faisant repasser le cordon dans le mur, tout en ignorant qu'il était en train d'aider son ami.

Le secouriste eut le même problème et Stiles par reconnaissance, l'aida en retour. Ils attachèrent leurs cordons respectivement et en reculant, Stiles tout comme Derek se rendirent compte que les deux cordons étaient quasiment côte à côte. Ils ne dirent rien, ignorant l'identité du propriétaire du cordon, puis décidèrent de retourner sur leurs pas jusqu'à la sortie.

Stiles fut le premier à sortir du temple et attendait patiemment que Derek le rejoigne. Dès qu'il aperçut celui-ci au loin, l'hyperactif parti à sa rencontre.

\- Alors, c'est fait ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu as demandé quoi ?

\- Si je te le dis, mon vœu ne se réalisera pas, Stiles.

\- Ouais, pas faux. Répondit le châtain avec un sourire.

Les deux amis en regardant l'heure et parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir faim, décidèrent d'aller dans un restaurant pour le déjeuner. Le châtain montra une enseigne à Derek et celui-ci acquiesça. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et commandèrent chacun leur déjeuner. En attendant leur plat, les deux hommes discutèrent et décidèrent de leur programme pour l'après-midi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête foraine qui a commencé depuis quelques jours. On pourrait y aller, vu que ce n'est pas trop loin.

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! Je ne sais pas si ça sera les mêmes attractions comme dans ma région, mais ça promet.

\- J'avais oublié que « Monsieur » venait de la grande ville. Sale gosse prétentieux, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Hey, tu vas te calmer, beau gosse ! Sinon, je te piquerai ton assiette dès qu'elle arrivera.

Pendant que Stiles riait aux éclats et que tous les regards du restaurant étaient rivés sur lui, Derek sentit ses oreilles s'échauffées, tellement il était surpris et ravi que l'hyperactif lui ait donné ce surnom. Il savait que c'était pour le répondre au tac-au-tac, mais en se rappelant de leur premier échange, Derek était persuadé que c'était aussi parce que Stiles le trouvait séduisant. Il se mit à le contempler avec ses joues qui se tordaient dans un sourire et il trouva même beau le pli que faisait les yeux ambrés du jeune homme lorsqu'il riait. Mais son regard se figea surtout sur cette délicieuse bouche et le secouriste sentit son bas du ventre s'échauffé et en même temps il eut un pincement au cœur, car jamais il ne connaîtrait le goût de ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces. Intérieurement, il maudit la personne qui aura la chance de partager la vie de Stiles.

Il se reconnecta à la réalité lorsque l'hyperactif appela son nom et que la serveuse déposait leurs plats devant eux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, Der…

\- Ça va ! Répondit-il d'une voix un peu grave.

\- Oh d'accord, je…

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas contre toi, Stiles. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de tapoter sa main, en signe de compréhension. Ce contact contre sa peau sonna comme une douce caresse pour le brun et il sentit un doux frisson qui parcourut son échine avant d'aller réchauffer son bas du ventre, une fois de plus.

Ils se souhaitèrent un « bon appétit » avant d'attaquer leur repas. Comme la veille, Stiles bavait devant le plat du capitaine et ce dernier l'avait remarqué. Tout en ricanant, il lui dit :

\- Allez, sers-toi, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

\- Oh vraiment ? Ne me dis pas ça, car ça risque de devenir une habitude ! Mais je ne vais pas me gêner, alors merci !

\- Idiot, souffla le brun en voyant que Stiles lui avait piqué un gros morceau de viande.

Il décida d'en faire de même avec l'assiette de Stiles et ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire, ravi que Derek lui ait fait la même chose. Tout en savourant leur repas, les deux hommes discutèrent de leurs attractions préférées, Stiles ayant un goût prononcé pour les machines à sous tandis que Derek préférait les trains fantômes, avec toutes ces créatures qui surgissaient de nulle part, comme les loups garous, les zombies ou fantômes et bien d'autres encore.

Vint l'heure de payer l'addition et Stiles insista pour payer et Derek abdiqua, le remerciant avec un sourire.

En sortant du restaurant, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller jusqu'au lieu de la fête foraine à pieds, leur permettant également de digérer le délicieux repas qu'ils venaient de manger. En une vingtaine de minutes et même si Stiles n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il avait mal au pied, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils se postèrent devant le guichet où Derek décida cette fois-ci de payer l'entrée pour lui et le jeune homme. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire et ensemble ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du parc.

Des centaines d'enfants couraient dans tous les sens, le visage couvert de maquillage et un clown en se plaçant devant les deux hommes, leur offrit des bonbons et Stiles s'empressa d'engloutir le sien. Derek en le voyant faire, rigola et décida de lui offrir le sien, n'étant pas un très grand fan de sucrerie.

\- Merci, Derek. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

\- Sans façon. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Euh… les auto-tamponneuses, ça te dit ?

\- Carrément, allons-y.

Vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, les deux hommes firent la queue et lorsque vint leur tour, chacun prirent un ticket, décidant de prendre chacun une petite voiture. Derek entra dans celle de couleur noire, tandis que Stiles prit la bleue. Le tour débuta et tandis que l'hyperactif chassait le brun, lui rentrant dedans à chaque fois qu'il pouvait, Derek l'esquiva à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement se mettre à le chasser. Le secouriste s'amusait vraiment et rigolait à chaque fois que son véhicule percutait celui de Stiles. Celui-ci était dans le même état et voir le grand sourire qui ornait le visage du brun, remplit son cœur de fierté et l'hyperactif le trouvait encore plus beau. Ce qui amena Stiles à s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Derek.

La partie prit fin et Derek fut le premier à sortir de sa voiture, rejoignant Stiles. Ce dernier en sortant de sa voiture trébucha, mais Derek le rattrapa à temps dans ses bras. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que tout avait disparu autour d'eux. Un affrontement se fit entre l'ambre et l'émeraude où aucun des deux ne flancha. Stiles voulait se perdre et se noyer dans ces magnifiques yeux qui le fixaient sans ciller et sans que l'hyperactif le sache, Derek ressentait la même chose. Lorsque le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres, le secouriste laissa son regard errer sur ces lippes et cette langue rose, s'imaginant le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir. A son tour, il s'humecta les lèvres et Stiles poussa un soupir, faisant s'emmêler son souffle à celui du brun, tellement leurs visages étaient proches.

Derek décida de ne plus combattre cette pulsion et commença à se pencher vers l'hyperactif, mais se stoppa, en entendant les cris du responsable des auto-tamponneuses, leur disant qu'il était l'heure de quitter la piste pour laisser la place aux autres.

Honteux et rougissants tous les deux, ils acquiescèrent avant de quitter la piste et de se diriger vers l'attraction suivante. Ils restèrent silencieux et Derek remarqua le rouge qui colorait magnifiquement les joues de l'hyperactif. Il se demanda ce qui se serait passé, s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Stiles l'aurait-il repoussé ? Ou bien aurait-il répondu à son baiser ?

Le capitaine décida de ne plus y penser, afin de ne pas se torturer l'esprit. De toute façon, il était persuadé que jamais il n'aura l'occasion d'embrasser l'hyperactif.

De son côté, Stiles était encore plus perdu, se demandant s'il avait rêvé ce moment. Tout en marchant aux côtés de Derek, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer la scène. Ses lèvres jointes à celles du secouriste, sa barbe picotant sa peau tout en y laissant des marques rouges sur son teint opalin. Stiles secoua la tête, se rappelant des engagements qu'il avait mais en même temps, il en voulait à la terre entière. Il poussa un profond soupir, décidant d'oublier ce que lui réservait son retour à MoonLake avant de sentir l'intense regard de Derek sur lui. Il lui sourit timidement puis décida de faire la conversation afin de pallier à ce silence pesant.

\- Bon, vu que j'ai choisi tout à l'heure, maintenant c'est ton tour.

\- Le train fantôme me tente bien, à moins que tu ais peur, dit-il en ricanant

\- Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas peur du tout.

\- On verra ça.

\- Si c'est un défi que tu me lances, je l'accepte !

Stiles marcha d'un pas décidé vers le guichet du train fantôme et Derek le rattrapa, amusé. Ils payèrent et dès que le train arriva, Stiles choisit le wagon puis Derek prit place à côté de lui. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit étant donné la corpulence du capitaine et celui-ci était prêt à s'installer seul dans un autre wagon, mais Stiles le dissuada.

\- Ecoute, ça sera plus drôle si on reste ensemble, donc reste, Derek.

Le brun hocha la tête, tandis que d'autres personnes s'installèrent dans les autres wagons avant que l'homme du guichet ne vienne ajuster les barres de protection et démarrer l'attraction. Le train entra par une porte qui se referma, les laissant dans l'obscurité totale, tout en continuant à avancer. Une momie surgit d'un cercueil tout en poussant un terrible cri avant de s'enfermer à nouveau. Les participants prirent peur avant de finalement éclater de rire, tout comme Derek alors que Stiles semblait effrayé. A chaque virage que prenait le train apparurent des créatures horribles, comme des loups garous, zombies ou autres monstres à plusieurs yeux. Stiles se forçait à rire comme les autres mais lorsqu'il sentit une main agrippant son épaule ainsi que des cheveux qui effleurèrent son visage, il prit peur et se colla à Derek tout en fermant les yeux, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le brun fut surpris et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de le rassurer en le caressant.

Alors que l'attraction touchait à sa fin et que le train était de retour près du guichet, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et avec le rouge aux joues, il se dégagea rapidement des bras de Derek, honteux. Le châtain sortit du véhicule, n'attendant même pas Derek et s'éloigna de lui le plus possible. Le capitaine marcha rapidement et avant qu'il ne lui échappe, Derek lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

\- Der…

\- Stiles, regarde-moi.

\- Non… j'ai trop honte…

\- Il ne faut pas et c'est de ma faute.

\- Non, Derek. Répondit le plus jeune en le regardant enfin. C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de… moi et regarde comment je me suis collé à toi. La honte !

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé et tu n'as pas à avoir honte, répondit Derek en sentant la pointe de ses oreilles en train de rougir.

\- Oh...

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, Stiles.

Entendre son nom prononcé d'une voix aussi rauque que celle de Derek, envoya des frissons qui parcourut l'échine de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier lui sourit timidement, puis contre toute attente, il se rapprocha lentement de Derek, attendant son approbation. Le capitaine hocha la tête en expirant et Stiles se réfugia dans ses bras protecteurs, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mit à humer les doux cheveux du jeune homme. Le brun le serra en retour, heureux d'avoir l'hyperactif dans ses bras, tout en appréciant le corps chaud collé au sien. Ils restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes, avant que Stiles ne recule lentement, avec un sourire timide.

\- Euh… on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Ça te dirait le stand de tir ?

\- Génial, allons-y.

Les deux hommes qui avaient énormément rougis durant leur longue étreinte, marchèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un stand de tir. Les deux hommes prirent chacun un ticket et l'homme du guichet leur tendit chacun un fusil avec des munitions. Derek tira le premier et rate sa cible de quelques centimètres, puis vint au tour de Stiles qui rata lui aussi sa cible. Alors qu'il leur restait chacun une munition, les deux hommes se concentrèrent puis Stiles tira et toucha sa cible de plein fouet. Le brun sourit face à la victoire de son ami, puis en se reconcentrant, il tira et marqua sa cible lui aussi. L'homme qui tenait le stand les félicita puis vu qu'ils n'avaient marqué qu'une seule cible, leur proposa de choisir un lot sur l'étagère du bas. Les deux hommes prirent leurs temps, étant donné leur choix limité, puis le regard de Derek buta sur une peluche renard et bizarrement, cela le fit penser à son nouvel ami, surtout à cause de la couleur des yeux marron de l'animal. Il désigna la peluche et l'homme la lui tendit, un peu confus. Stiles de son côté, hésita longuement lui aussi, puis choisi à son tour une peluche, un magnifique loup noir aux yeux verts. Cette couleur aussi sombre le faisait beaucoup penser à Derek, vu que pour lui, il représentait parfaitement l'image du brun ténébreux. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il désigna la peluche à son tour. L'homme du guichet la lui tendit et Stiles fut ravis de tenir la peluche, la trouvant très douce comme du velours. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent du stand de tir, avant de se poser à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Puis Stiles tout comme Derek, déglutirent et parlèrent d'une même voix.

\- Je…

\- Stiles ?

\- Derek ?

\- Toi d'abord, déclara le brun avec un sourire, amusé.

\- Euh… je… prends cette peluche ! Dit-il en lui tendant le loup.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… car je comptais t'offrir la mienne.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je propose qu'on se les échange, comme ça, ça nous fera un souvenir mutuel pour cette journée à la fête foraine, d'accord ?

Stiles était tellement enthousiaste à ce moment précis et Derek ne put qu'acquiescer. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent les peluches, Stiles se retrouvant avec un renard aux yeux ambrés, tandis que Derek avait reçu un loup sombre. Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant d'aller faire d'autres attractions. Le temps passa et les deux amis firent la grande roue, le carrousel, en passant par les manèges à sensations fortes et le labyrinthe, où Stiles se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises contre les murs en vitres.

Les deux hommes étaient épuisés, mais le sourire sur leur visage en disait long. Le grondement qui émana du ventre les fit éclater de rire et Stiles décida d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger. Il prit une gaufre au chocolat ainsi qu'une limonade, tandis que Derek se contenta d'une boisson fraîche au citron.

Les bras chargés, ils s'aventurèrent dans le parc, avant de trouver un banc où ils prirent place. Pour ne pas changer, Stiles avait une tâche de chocolat sur sa joue et lorsque Derek lui fit la remarque, il essaya de l'enlever, en vain. Le brun tout en levant les yeux au ciel, décida de lui venir en aide. Il lui essuya la tâche de chocolat à l'aide de son pouce, avant de l'introduire dans sa bouche tout naturellement, sous le regard stupéfait de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier sentit son aine qui commençait à s'échauffer, tout en imaginant des scénarios qui mettait en scène l'incroyable bouche de Derek et surtout sa langue rose, enroulé autour de sa virilité.

Stiles secoua la tête et se mit à penser aux pires atrocités, afin de calmer son début d'érection. Lorsqu'il fut enfin apte à réfléchir avec son cerveau et non avec autre chose, il remercia le secouriste pour son aide.

\- J'étais en train de réfléchir, Derek. Mais je souhaite te faire un cadeau, parce que sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu réaliser tout ça aujourd'hui et aussi pour cette superbe journée à tes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Stiles. Vraiment.

\- Oh aller, ne te fais pas prier. J'insiste et vu que je ne sais pas encore ce que tu aimes ou désires, je te laisse carte blanche. Demande-moi ce que tu veux ?

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Demanda Derek d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, absolument tout et je ferai tout mon possible pour exaucer ton souhait.

Derek resta silencieux durant de longues minutes interminables, se perdant dans les somptueux iris caramel devant lui. Il s'imagina toute sorte de chose inimaginable, impliquant l'hyperactif, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, même s'il était persuadé que Stiles allait refuser.

\- Ta vie, Stiles.

L'hyperactif rit, ne réalisant pas ce que venait de dire le secouriste, avant de se figer, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que voulait exactement Derek.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Entre le réveil des deux jeunes hommes, le rituel pour la grand-mère, le temple qui exauce les voeux mais aussi ce moment à la fête foraine... Selon vous, qu'insinue Derek en disant "Ta vie" ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD  
_


End file.
